Speak Now
by KawaiiWithRosesAndHope
Summary: "I don't think you should do it...I think you should speak now." -Speak Now live tour CD disk 1, Taylor Swift
1. Speak Now

"I am not the kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in

On a white veil occasion

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl.."

~Taylor Swift, Speak Now

* * *

_"I never want to talk to you again!" She screamed. "Fine! Don't! We're done!" He shouted. She watched as he walked out of her palace, storming out into the cold rain. She kept her vow and never talked to Deuce again. _

The memory rushed through her mind, realizing that was two years ago she made that mistake. In her hand, she held the dreaded invitation. She usually read it and never went to weddings, but this one was different. He was marrying Rochelle Goyle. She regretted his mistake and when she saw the invite, it was supposed to go to her neighbor.

When nobody was watching, she ran inside and behind the curtains. She peeked and saw the chapel was packed with Rochelle and Deuce's families, all dressed up. Cleo's fear grew, knowing if she messed up she'd be stoned by his mother. However, she saw his mother didn't like his choice but it was his choice. Cleo had to fix things, once and for all.

She looked to Rochelle, whom was yelling at Draculaura, her own bridesmaid. Cleo personally thought it was a dress made of pastry, because of the shape. Cleo thought this wouldn't be how it would be but she lost herself in a daydream.

The daydream was of herself, saying don't do it. Suddenly, the daydream ended when the organ played. It sounded like the death march. She saw Deuce standing there, looking perfect. She wished she was the ghoul walking down the aisle, but she wasn't. The doors opened and Rochelle walked down the aisle Cleo wanted to walk down like Cleo used to when she was with Deuce.

Rochelle had a long white veil, with a bouquet of roses and other flowers. Her dress was silk and went down to the floor. Suddenly, the preacher said, "...Speak Now or forever hold your peace..."

There was a silence. She knew this was her last chance. She gained courage quickly and got up. She yelled, "Wait!" and shook her hands, everyone looking at her. Everyone, including his mother gave frightened looks, but Cleo only looked to Deuce. She begun, "I know it's not very lady-like, let alone royal behavior to barge in on a wedding, but you are not the kind of guy who should be marrying the wrong ghoul."

Rochelle screamed, "Security! Take this intruder out of here!"

Deuce stood there. He realized, he was making a mistake. Rochelle said, "Say yes Deuce. NOW."

Deuce realized, this isn't the ghoul he wanted. He wanted Cleo. The one he argued with two years ago over something stupid, which was all over what shoes Cleo would wear to a dance, that neither one of them went to. He broke up with her over shoes. He dated and almost married the wrong ghoul over that one, small argument. Rochelle didn't have the special kind of pushy Cleo had. Cleo had the pushy that was cute to him, while Rochelle's was scarier than his mother yelling at him over something.

He stepped down and walked over to Cleo. He held her palms and uttered, "Thank you Cleo. Thank you for helping me realize..."

Rochelle said, "That Cleo was the worst ghoul you ever met?"

Deuce gave her a glare and said, "No."

He looked back to Cleo and said, "The most amazing, perfect, and-I'm at a loss for words about her."

Cleo felt her heart race as he said those words about her. He looked down at her fingers, which were blank. No nail polish, no rings, nothing. He smiled and said, "Which is why..."

He walked to Rochelle and took off the engagement ring. Rochelle had a disgusted look on her face. Deuce smiled and said, "I want Cleo as my wife."

Cleo's heart raced harder. He smiled and said, "Would you do me the honors Cleo?"

Cleo smiled and almost replied until Rochelle yelled, "No! He purposed to _moi _first! I'm his perfect ghoul, or he wouldn't have purposed!"

Deuce replied, "Rochelle, I made a mistake. Cleo's my perfect one, and nothing, not even my mother's glare can change that."

Cleo replied, "No."

He had a surprised look on his face, and Rochelle's was a smile. Cleo giggled and said, "Joking! Can't anyone take a joke? Of course I would do you the honors, what do you think I am? Crazy?"

Deuce laughed. He missed her perfect sense of humor and good acting. He smiled and said, "Well, since we're here...Want to.."

Cleo said, "Well duh! I didn't wait over 5,000 years to wait any longer!"

He smiled and said, "Draculaura, mind getting Cleo ready?"

Draculaura, happy about his choice and knowing she wouldn't get yelled at by Cleo, replied, "Sure!"

Deuce replied, "Meanwhile...Get Rochelle and her family outta here!"

Rochelle refused to move, but she was eventually threatened by his family that if she didn't get out, then she would be sorry and was forced to leave. Cleo debated if she should call her family, but she decided not to and to surprise them at the next family meet up.

Cleo, however called her mother since she was the only one she trusted truly and asked for her mother's best dress that would fit her. Her mother questioned why and Cleo explained. Her mother, surprised at her news, said, "Alright...But expect me to stick around!"

Cleo smiled and yelled, "Deuce, my mother is coming!"

"Great, anyone else?"

"Nope. It'll be a surprise."

And the doors opened and her mother came running with the dress Cleo wanted to wear since she was little. It was silk, with the trims being gold. She also brought a gold laurel, just to show Cleo cared about Deuce's tradition and background to replace the traditional veil. Her mother handed Draculaura the attire, and her mother went to grab a seat.

Draculaura put Clawdeen in charge of Cleo's hair, who decided to simply curl the bottom of her hair. Draculaura did the rest of Cleo's appearance, being a master of makeup from 1800 years of experience doing her own without being able to see her own reflection. She decided on green eyeshadows, purple lipstick and darker green mascara. Cleo put on the dress, and Clawdeen put on the laurel to make sure her hair wasn't messed up.

Deuce stood there, waiting for Cleo. He didn't expect Cleo too look perfect with the time left until they'd have to leave. They finally heard the doors all turned, and Cleo looked flawless. She didn't hold a big, fancy bouquet, not even a small amount. She just held one black rose in her hand, gripped lightly by her glossy, glittery nail polish.

She walked up, no flower petals being tossed, as all of them had been tossed. He saw her heels press lightly against the red carpet that she stepped on. Her dress dragged across the floor, the laurel glistening in the light. She finally walked up to him and turned to him. Before the preacher could finish, they both said, "I do."

Cleo smiled realizing they said the same thing at the same time. Before he could say it, Deuce kissed Cleo. His forked, snake-like tounge swirled around her average tounge. She removed her lips from his, and listened to the family's cheers of relief. He knew she'd hold the rose, to symbolize how she held onto him, even when she said they were done, but they really weren't.

She gripped his hand and they walked out, happy about that very day.


	2. Haunted

"...Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't turn back now, I'm haunted..."

~Haunted By Taylor Swift

* * *

_"Deuce! Don't do it!" Cleo screamed. She was too late. The rain poured, their daughter was cradled in Cleo's arm as she cried loudly. She listened to Deuce's scream, his final one. _

Her mind went to his final moment. _She was sitting next to him in the hospital, their daughter in Cleo's arms still, their other two children stood their. Isis asked, "Mummy, is daddy going to survive?"_

_Cleo replied, "I don't know Isis."_

_"I hope he does."_

_He said, "Cleo, I'm not going to survive."_

_She replied, "Deuce, you need to. I can't raise them without-"_

_"Your going to have to. They said my condition is critical."_

_"Deuce, please..."_

_"I'm sorry Cleo. Tell everyone that I'll miss them."_

_"Deu-"_

_Beep. Beep. She watched him close his eyes. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppp. It no longer did a zigzag, but a straight line. Tears begun to stream down her eyes. Her children begun to mourn over the death of their father. She clutched his hand with her free one. His hand was cold. She knew this would be the last time she would ever see him. She'd have to wake up in the morning, a widow. Her oldest child, their daughter Isis was just 5, their son Poseidon was 3 and their Athena daughter was only 1._

* * *

Her mind left the saddening memory. She looked down in the ground, his eyes were shut. Tears streamed her eyes, regretting the argument they had. She held a black rose in her hand. She looked to it, and tossed it into his coffin. A tear tapped against him. Their daughter Isis and their son Poseidon looked at their deceased father, and in unison said, "We'll miss you."

That moment simply brought more tears to her eyes. She watched as they closed his coffin and buried it. She wanted him to be treated the best because he deserved it. They spent an hour after the funeral, glaring at the tombstone. Isis asked, "Mummy, is daddy going to the afterlife?"

Cleo replied, "Yes, he probably is."

The next year, Cleo survived a full year without him. He was in her mind everyday, and she knew she could never get over it. One day however, made her question unlife. Cleo was stepping out of the shower, she was wearing her bathrobe until a voice said, "Cleo?"

She jumped and saw nobody around. She asked, "Who's there?"

The voice asked, "You don't recognize my voice?"

"N-No, I don't."

The voice somehow gave her comfort. She said, "Could you show yourself?"

"Go to the door."

Suddenly, Isis screamed, "Mummy! I don't know if I should be happy or scared!"

Cleo, worried, ran to the door when Athena begun to cry. Cleo ran to her bedroom, picked up Athena and begun to run back to the door she originally was running to. She couldn't believe the sight. Deuce stood there, as if nothing happened to him. She didn't believe it. She uttered, "Isis, don't believe the sight."

He walked up to Cleo and said, "Cleo, believe me. I'll explain it."

"I don't believe it. I must be going insane or something."

"Will you believe me if I kiss you?"

"Still then no."

"What will?"

"Nothing."

"There must be something."

"No, there is nothing."

"Kids, could you leave me and mummy a little private time?"

They got their little sister and went to their room. He approached Cleo. Cleo backed away until she touched the wall. She said, "T-This can't be true. I-I must be haunted."

He showed sadness and said, "You don't believe me still, don't you?"

"No, I don't and I won't."

"Let this be proof."

He kissed her. Cleo said softly afterwards, "I don't trust you still."

"The death was fake."

"How can you fake a death?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Yeah, well guess what, I still worried."

"I'm sorry I was gone for a year-"

"How could you have been gone for a year when it was fake?!"

"I was in a coma for 8 months. The next 4 were spent to make sure I healed. I just got out today."

"The coffin and the funeral?"

"All were a stunt. That was a movie scene someone asked me to have you in."

"I still don't believe this. You can be really good at lying!"

"Cleo, please believe me."

"How can I believe you?!"

His finger skimmed across her facial structures. It didn't have a mark on him. She said, "You still should be mad at me for letting you get hit..."

He replied, "That was my mistake to run to the streets without looking."

"No, I was the one who yelled at you for-"

"Look, I should've just done what you asked. I just had a hard night at work that evening, that's all it was."

Deuce looked at her. Cleo blinked quickly. The glare he gave her. She knew it was him because nobody could give her a glare like that. Tears begun to fill her eyes and she uttered, "It is you."

He smiled and hugged her. He asked, "Did you miss me?"

She smiled and said, "I did. Very, very much."

He kissed her and Cleo uttered, "Welcome back Deuce."

Their children secretly watched their parents the whole time.


	3. Kimono Princess

"I've been invited to a summer festival The music surrounds me on this special night

I find myself getting lost in the moment Graciously dancing

and you're in my sight You're stepping along can't get my eyes off of you

Then I see you're looking back at me Could this be what I think it is

Can feel my heart beat like a new butterfly

I know you've got to be the one

I could tell when our eyes met each other

I can't help my knees are feeling weak

As I feel myself falling fast..."

~Kimono Princess, Dance Dance Revelution series

**Please note, Cleo and Deuce are 20 in this one, and Nefera is 23 in their monster kind years. Thank you and enjoy! xD**

* * *

Cleo stepped out into the garden, where her father was hosting a party for Nefera's engagement. Cleo sighed. She always hated it when they celebrated something for Nefera. This time, Nefera chose a Japanese theme, inwhich everyone had to wear the clothes they wore in Japan. Deuce was leaning against a wall, none of the ghouls there interested him. His mother forced him to come because she thought he needed to find a ghoul and fast. That, or she wanted him out of the house.

Cleo's dress was a light blue with Gold trimming. She wore her hair in a ponytail, chopsticks stuck in her ponytail holder. Her shoes were new gold sandals, the heels being in the form of the ra symbol. Deuce's mother wanted him to try to flirt and succeed with Nefera, but when he laid eyes on Cleo, his heart raced.

The music blared, and he decided it was time to try to win her over. He didn't know Cleo at the time, but he knew he wanted her. He walked down to the dance floor and begun to dance. Surprisingly, he did well on the dance floor, but she payed no attention to him. When it was time to get a partner for dancing, they got stuck with two different monsters. Cleo suddenly noticed him, and she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

He was looking at her also. Her heart raced quickly. She now also knew he had to be the one, but she didn't know him. She felt her legs getting weaker the longer she glared at him, and she was falling fast as he smiled to her. She thought he had to have the cutest smile. She knew she was attracted to her prince charming. She felt like she was a Kimono Princess as she glared at him.

She knew she wasn't dreaming. As soon as they were released for a new dancing partner, Cleo ignored every other man's request and ran up to Deuce. Deuce ignored every ghoul's request and ran to Cleo. Deuce finally approached her and said, "Hey."

Cleo replied, "Hey."

"Want to dance?"

"Um, sure, I guess."

He smiled and put out his hand. Cleo smiled and accepted. They were inseparable the whole night. Cleo finally asked, "Who are you?"

He replied, "Deuce Gorgon. You?"

"Cleo de Nile."

"So..."

"So..."

"Want to meet me tomorrow, my place, 8?"

"Um, sure."

They spent the remaining time, dancing. Months had passed since they begun dating. But, one evening instead of Deuce taking Cleo home, right when he was about to kiss her, his mother honked the car's horn and screamed, "Deuce Augustus Gorgon! Get in this car or so help me..."

Before Deuce got in, Cleo yelled, "Wait!"

Deuce turned to see Cleo, a de nile, running to him. Cleo finally caught up to him and said, "Deuce, you forgot this."

Deuce said, "I didn't forget anything."

"Take it. I know this is sudden and all but, I feel most comfortable with you."

She handed him a gift. He unwrapped it and found a scroll. Deuce was confused and said, "Um, it's just a scroll."

Cleo said, "Open it."

He opened it and it was in hieroglyphics. He said, "This doesn't really help."

"You don't know how to read ancient egyptian?!"

"This is ancient Egyptian? I didn't think I'd need that info, so I-"

"Your kidding me, right?"

"Nope."

"Deuce-!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Well, I guess I should translate it for you then."

"Please do."

The note said:

_To whom this member of the de Nile dynasty has chosen, _

_You just got lucky and decided on the biggest choice of all,  
_

_which you may know or not. If not, then they have officially  
_

_invited you to rule the dynasty with them with this scroll, _

_by being tied by vow.  
_

__Deuce said, "You weren't kidding on the suddeness."

Cleo giggled and said, "Told you."

"Um..."

"Well? Would you accept it?"

"Yeah, I accept."

Cleo smiled and hugged him tightly. His mother honked the horn again, telling him to either get in or pay the consequences. Deuce said, "Since we're you know, going to tie the knot, want to ride home with me?"

Cleo replied, "Sure."

Deuce opened the car door for her, and she climbed in. Deuce followed her and shut the car door. His mother, unusually didn't ask what took him so long. For the remainder of that evening when they got back, Deuce just pampered Cleo by trying to be a romeo.


	4. Pyramid

"...Stones, heavy like the love you've shown.

Solid like the ground we've known. And I just

Wanna Carry on. We took it from the bottom

up and even in a desert storm, Sturdy as the

Rock we hold. Wishing every moment froze,

Now I just wanna let you know, Earthquakes

can't shake us, cyclones can't break us,

Hurricanes can't take away our love..."

~Pyramid, Iyaz ft. Charice

* * *

Deuce was laying in his bed. He wondered, when would he ever get the urge to ask Cleo. He wondered, was she really right for him? His mind suddenly went back to the day their first date. It was the craziest day to him. It begun that very November evening. He didn't have a car yet, and Cleo probably didn't know how to skateboard, so he had to walk. He arrived at the de Nile's house. He never thought he'd set foot on that property after his mother mocked her dad about his daughter's behavior the week before.

He was nervous to ding the doorbell, so he just knocked on the door, which even he could hear echo through the pyraplex. Cleo heard the doorbell ring as she put her hair in a ponytail. She had no clue on what he liked or anything, so she decided to do classy. Deuce hoped it wasn't the rare occasion where Cleo's dad answered the door, but it was.

Her dad scanned Deuce with an unpleasant look. Before he could question Deuce on why he was here, Cleo came running down and said, "Alright, I'm leaving for my date."

Before her father could question her and lecture her on her choice of dates, Cleo was already walking away, Deuce's arm around her. Deuce looked back, and her father kept watching, and as soon as he left the doorstep, he heard him grunt. He never thought he'd get this far this quickly. Cleo seemed to enjoy it, but the only reason was because she was cold. She had no sleeves on. Deuce said, "So...Where to?"

Cleo replied, "Wherever you want."

"Well, there's this one place..."

"Where?"

"Follow me."

Cleo followed him to a small clawffee shop on the corner. When Deuce opened the door for her, the scent of freshly grounded clawffee beans and freshly baked goods filled the surrounding air. The cashier looked at them and said, "Hey Deuce, what do you want?"

Deuce said, "The usual. Do you have a preference Cleo?"

Cleo usually ordered from the best shop in town, but she just got a small, no caffeine, foamed Scaramel Scarrichino with no ice. They got a seat by the window because Deuce thought it would be nice, especially since the window seats were always taken. So, they sat down and there was an awkward silence for a few moments. Deuce tried to think of something while stirring his dark clawffee.

Cleo finally said, "So...How are you?"

Deuce replied, "Fine. You?"

"I'm doing great."

The silence continued. Deuce said, "How's fearleading?"

She looked up to him and replied, "It's going well..."

"What do you mean by well? You sort of trailed off."

"Well, Draculaura keeps messing up her part and almost all of my fearleaders have quit."

"Oh, sorry to hear about that."

"How's casketball?"

"That's not going too well either. We keep losing a-and I don't know why..."

"Do you have a certain ghoul on your mind at some point in ever game?"

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, whenever I think about her, that's when we begin to lose it."

"Who is she?"

Deuce smiled and said, "Your not going to believe me."

"I might. Come on, tell me."

"Alright. I'll give you a hint. She's on the fearleading team."

"Draculaura?"

"Nope. Hint number 2. She is fierce on her assignment."

"Clawdeen?"

"Nope. Last hint. She's sitting right in front of me, stirring her Scaramel Scarrichino."

"Me?"

"Yep."

"I don't believe you."

"I told you you wouldn't. But it's true, your the ghoul."

They continued talking and it was the best evening he had then. To top it off, she wanted to keep dating him, and she kept doing it, up till that moment. They went through a lot, but in the end, they stayed like a pyramid. The thought of their first date, the trust built between them all seemed to fit like pieces of a puzzle. He decided he would ask her.

So, that very evening, he went over to the de Nile's pyraplex. He was as nervous as the first date he had with Cleo because his mother made Cleo's dad angry, again. Apparently Cleo attempted to cook something, nearly burning down the pyraplex and since Deuce's mother was the one who got Deuce interested in cooking, her dad blamed his mother for having him try cooking.

Deuce knocked on the door and waited. One of Cleo's servants answered the door, thankfully and Deuce requested to see Cleo. The servant knowing Deuce's importance to her, led her to her room and told her to wait in her quarters because she was bathing. Deuce was sitting on Cleo's settee like she always told him to whenever he had to wait on her.

When Cleo walked out wearing her bathrobe, she nearly screamed at the surprise. She asked Deuce, "Deuce, what are you doing? I thought our date wasn't until tomorrow evening..."

He replied, messing with his fingers, "I know, and it was. But I want to..."

"Want to what?"

"Talk to you."

"About what and why?"

"Well, I was bored and I thought I would come over..."

"My father wouldn't-"

"Approve of me suddenly coming in? I know. Look, it's very important to us."

"Us?"

"You and I. Our future?"

"Um...OK?"

"So..."

"Wait, you came here...Unprepared?"

"You could say that..."

"Deuce, you know to come prepared when talking to me!"

"OK, I'll get right to the point!"

"Which is?"

"Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Deuce, of course I would."

Cleo hugged Deuce tightly. She smiled as he held her head close to him.


	5. Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My)

"She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my  
Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my"

~Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My), Taylor Swift

**The first part takes place when they were little, WAY before the Monster High plot. And Cleo wasn't in a tomb and ignore the part where it says I was seven and you were nine. At the beginning, their both 7 in their own monster kind's years.**

* * *

Cleo sat on the swing, alone. Deuce was just walking and then he saw her. He liked her a bit, even though she was sort of uptight and his friends thought it was disgusting, he saw a heart of gold behind those cold, crystal blue eyes, waiting to be released. The only reason Deuce was headed to the park was because a few days before, he accidentally stoned his pet dragon, Smokey.

Suddenly, he saw Nefera walking Cleo's way with Toralie and the werecat twins. Nefera had her hands behind her back. He knew something was up, and when he saw she had a water balloon behind her back, he knew he had to stop Nefera from soaking her. He had bought water balloons for a water fight with Clawd he was supposed to have later on, but this was completely needed.

He pulled out a yellow one and looked around for a water source. He also had a slingshot in his back pocket. He found the water fountain, in which he used to fill it up with ice cold water. Nefera got closer to Cleo. Deuce finally tied it shut and he hid behind a bush. He pulled out his slingshot and set the water balloon in it. He begun to aim. He uttered to himself, "Wait for it...Wait for it..."

Nefera was finally infront of Cleo. Nefera was about to pull out the water balloon. Cleo, realizing this, begun to freak out, but she was surrounded by the werecats. Deuce jumped up and yelled, "Fire!"

He let go of the pressure on the slingshot, causing it to fling straight towards Nefera. It slammed against Nefera's, which doubled the amount of water to hit her. Nefera, feeling the frigid water hit her flawless skin, screamed, "I'm telling your mom and my dad!"

The werecats followed their cliche' leader to tattle. Cleo just looked at Deuce. Deuce just said, "Direct hit!"

Cleo giggled at how he said it long after he hit Nefera. Cleo said, "Hey, you want to swing next to me?"

Deuce didn't expect the most popular ghoul to invite him to swing with her. She was always swinging with a friend, but they were all at home. Deuce blushed and said, "Um...Sure, I guess."

He walked over and sat down next to her. She giggled, and Deuce said, "What? Is there something on me?"

She giggled more and said, "No..."

"What is it then?"

"Your cute!"

Deuce blushed a rose red when she said that. Nobody ever said that about him, because of his power, let alone the first ghoul to tell him that was the most popular one in school. Deuce said, "I recently stoned my dragon on accident, so that's why I came to the park. To get my mind off of things, you know?"

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that."

"Now I only have my pet rat, Perseus."

"Oh."

"It's alright though, I can live with him."

He got bored and left. Cleo just continued to swing alone.

* * *

_Hours later..._

Deuce stepped into the house and yelled, "Mom! I'm home!"

His mother looked at him and said, "Welcome back, did you have an interesting time at the park?"

"Yeah, I ran into someone..."

"Who?"

"The de Nile's daughter."

"Which one?"

"Cleo. Her sister almost pulled a water balloon on her."

"Should I tell her dad about it?"

"No, I think she should handle it."

"I mean, it's not like your so in love with her, your gonna marry her one day."

Deuce gave a small laugh and said, "Yeah, right."

So, a week later, he invited her over. He led her into the treehouse his dad made him before his mother divorced his dad, and he never saw him again. Cleo told Deuce to get something out of her bag for her, but he refused. They argued and Deuce, out of anger, screamed, "I'll hit you if you don't stop!"

But he never did beat her up, ever. A few days later, they were walking home from school. Cleo thought of a funny dare that involved Deuce. So, when it was silent, Cleo blurted, "I dare you to kiss me!"

Deuce, shocked said, "Why would I? We're only 7, not 18 or something along there. We're not even dating."

"Well then, you are a scaredy cat."

"What?! I am not!"

"Well then kiss me and prove it."

Deuce tried, but he got scared. He screamed, "I can't!" and ran off. Cleo begun to run too. She followed him to her backyard, where he hid behind a rose bush. She whispered to herself, "Where did he go?"

He jumped and yelled, "Right here!"

He leaped on her. She giggled, until she noticed her dad watching them. Her dad just said, "Cleo, may I talk to you for a moment?"

Cleo looked at Deuce as she walked to the house and said, "See you."

* * *

9 years passed. And they were 16. Deuce's passion for Cleo grew stronger with every week that passed. It grew even larger when he knew his crush was taken already. But soon, all of that would change. One day, he felt pain in his heart, knowing Cleo was missing from his joy. The pain was so strong he put his hand against his heart. Cleo, also crushing on him, broke up with Clawd the night before. She walked over to Deuce's locker and said, "Deuce, are you OK?"

He uttered, "Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"I thought I would make you happy."

"How?"

"I know you have feelings for me."

"So?"

"So, I do too."

"But your with Clawd, remember?"

"Not anymore."

"So, your-"

"I am free."

Deuce nearly passed out. It was his chance. Cleo, seeing Deuce going pale, said, "Are you OK?"

He replied, a large grin on his face, "Yeah, as long as..."

"As what?"

"No, it's dumb."

"What? Deuce, come on, tell me!"

"Well, I was wondering, maybe, if you..."

"Come on! I demand you to finish!"

"You wanted to, you know...go out with me?"

Cleo laughed and said, "Of course! I just admitted I was crushing on you, so why do you think I would decline?!"

"Well, I thought you maybe had a guy..Ghouls like you don't stay on the market long."

"I've been asked, but ever since that day at the park 9 years ago..."

"Yeah?"

"I've been in love with you."

He took a deep breath of relief, knowing he wasn't the only one that day who had the same feelings that stayed strong for 9 years straight. He said, "So, at 8, my place, tonight?"

Cleo smiled brightly and said, "Sure! Expect something fancy."

He watched her skip through the halls and scream, "I've got a cute new boofriend! And it's Deuce Gorgon!"

He laughed as she embarrassed him with her happiness. Everyone thought he was just as tough as stone, but nobody ever thought he had a soft heart, at all.


	6. A Thousand Years

"I have died everyday Waiting for you Darlin'

don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years

I'll love you for a Thousand more  
_And all along I believed_ _I would find you_

_Time has brought_ _Your heart to me_

I have loved you for a Thousand years

I'll love you for a Thousand more..."

~Christina Perri, A thousand Years

* * *

Her heart raced as she felt the tiara being placed upon her head. She was finally ruler. She defeated Nefera in the fight over the throne. She made an oath to herself, to not wed Deuce until the results were declared, which was a thousand years. She loved him, even though he had to leave for Greece for urgent family, but alas, never returned.

Months after her crowning, he finally returned. Apparently, Deuce forgot about Cleo and when he saw Rochelle, he begun to date her. Cleo was heartbroken, but still wrote love letters to him everyday, hoping he would give up on Rochelle and return to her. Months passed, and he never wrote back, nor spoke to her. Cleo begun to fret. Had she really lost him? Would she be alone forever, or unhappy, or both?

She was afraid to love him and fall. Her heart was starving for his affection. She begun to show the signs of missing him, but nobody thought that was it. She didn't eat, she was always tired, all of it was showing. The news spread quickly, and Deuce remembered his happiness with Cleo. He couldn't believe he forgot about the love of his life.

He broke Rochelle's heart. He moved out of his childhood home, and into a small apartment. He wanted to fix things, fast. Everyone worried over the princess, her health decreasing at a fast rate. They tried and tried to get her to eat, but she refused. She never told a living or dead soul why she was acting like this, only she knew it was for love. Deuce didn't tell anyone he knew Cleo was dying for him.

One night, nobody was awake but Cleo, who was as thin as a stick and having pain. They left food on the nightstand incase she would decide to eat, and pills to try to decrease her pain but never worked. Deuce knew it was his chance to make things right, because even at night she would be surrounded. News spread that she had no hope and if she were to die a second time, Nefera would inherit the crown at Cleo's time of death. None of her family visited her, at all.

When Cleo shut her eyes to go to sleep, Deuce climbed in the room through the window. Deuce slipped past the machinery, without a single touch on them. Cleo whispered to herself, "I just want a kiss from him before I leave for the actual paradise of the afterlife. I don't care if it's small, I just want one. That's my final wish."

Deuce had the same desire, except it was bigger. He waited until she was asleep. He watched her soundly sleep, not wanting to disturb her rest. But he knew he had to, to save her unlife. He tiptoed over to her and kneeled lightly against the floor. He whispered to himself, "She looks so...Peaceful...Serene...Perfect...There are thousands of ways to describe her."

Cleo woke up to find Deuce an inch from her face. She asked, "Deuce. Why are you-"

"Cleo, I'm here to save you."

"From?"

"Dying twice."

"I thought you were-"

"Rochelle? I'm over her and I want you back. Please forgive me."

"By...?"

"Letting you do whatever you want to me. Go ahead, do what you want with me. I deserve it."

"go to that cabinet over there and grab the one that says Forever in love."

He did as she asked and grabbed it. He said, "Alright, now wha-"

"Drink it."

So, he did as she asked, and drank every small drop. Cleo smiled and said, "Now come over here."

He approached and she requested him to sit down. He sat down. She smiled and said, "Now kiss me."

"Wait, wha-"

"I thought you said do whatever I want with you, and I want to kiss you."

"Alright."

He slowly approached her lips. Cleo was impatient and used every bit of power she had left and pulled him in quickly. It was a long kiss. Soft, pure, everything they both missed for a thousand years. Cleo finally admitted, "Deuce, the potion I had you drink?"

"Hm? Yeah."

"It was a potion for you to stay unalive for as long as I stay unalive."

"So, it was a potion for me to live forever?"

"Yes."

He smiled. She said, "But that won't be long if you don't feed me. The food they served me is not as good as your cooking."

He pulled out leftovers and reheated them. When he had Cleo eat the leftovers, she wasn't quite so happy about it, but he made her do it anyway, for him. He asked, "Anything else to eat?"

She replied, "Something sweet."

He smiled and went right to baking. 45 minutes later, he had a chocolate cake, ready to serve. He cut two slices, one for him and one for Cleo. He served Cleo the cake, and turned on the TV. The movie they would always watch was on. It was about a guy and a ghoul who would go out of their way in any situation to be together. Cleo finally asked, "Deuce, would you like to rule with me?"

Deuce looked at her and said, "Like...What do you mean by rule?"

"I know it's supposed to be the other way around, but what I mean by that is marry me."

"Oh..."

He thought. He wanted her, but he was also very unsure if he could handle it. He loved her a lot and she did make him immortal. He decided to return the favor. He replied, "Sure."

Cleo smiled and hugged him. She spent the rest of the evening, healing from the pain she brought upon herself over love, in the arms of her prince.


	7. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

"Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you."

~I'm Only Me When I'm With You, Taylor Swift

* * *

It was the night of Deuce's 18th Birthday, and he got everything except one thing. Which was Cleo. He texted her throughout the party, but she never arrived, nor replied. He talked about their future and promised he'd purpose on that night, but he didn't have a ring. Suddenly, he heard the front door open. Everyone else but Cleo was there. He thought, "_Maybe it's just someone who left for something without notice and their coming back..._"

But then, he felt something cold crawl from the top of his shoulders to his chest. He thought it was a new ghoul flirting without knowing Cleo was his ghoulfriend. He felt something against his left shoulder. He wanted to turn his head and see who it was, but he also didn't want to know. Suddenly, there was a whisper in his ear that said, "I'm sorry if I was late, I had to pick up something."

He turned his head and Cleo was the one with her arms around him. Deuce smiled and pulled her close. He replied, "It's alright, as long as your here, it's alright."

"I've got a gift for you."

"Cleo, you being here is a big enough gift."

"Not as big as the gift I got you."

"It's not another car, is it? My mom is getting tired of having to move them around..."

Cleo giggled and said, "Nope! I mean like big in sedimental value."

"Trying to think of what it could be.."

"Just wait, I'll give it to you at the perfect moment."

"Want to head outside?"

"Yeah, it's getting loud in here anyways."

As soon as they were outside, it was the perfect night. Deuce looked at her and said, "I'll race you to the middle of the yard!"

He began running and Cleo soon followed him. Deuce beat Cleo to the middle of the yard, where he lied down on the soft ground. Cleo arrived there and lied down next to him. It was the perfect Friday night. The sky had stars, scattered and aglow. Cleo handed him a tiny box, wrapped in simple ribbon and wrapping paper. Deuce looked to Cleo, who was just glaring up at the sky. He said, "You know what I see in the sky?"

Cleo looked at him and said, "No."

He smiled and they looked to the sky. He said, "I see you and I."

"Doing what?"

"Well...Let me look closer."

He smiled and Cleo asked, "What?"

"I see you holding a small child, and I am to your left, and we're looking at each other."

"Serious?"

"Serious."

"Where would you want to be this very moment?"

"Right here. I know everything about you, and I don't want to live without you."

"Well then open the gift I got you. It's a family heirloom."

As he unwrapped the gift, he said, "Cleo, do I ever drive you crazy?"

She smiled and said, "Only half the time, but the other half I'm trying to show you how I truly feel about you."

He opened the box and saw a ring inside. He said, "Cleo, are you up to this commitment?"

"I'm positive. Besides, as long as your there, I'm fine with it."

He smiled and slipped it up her finger. She smiled and curled up closer to him. He smiled and looked at her. He couldn't stop glaring at her crystal blue eyes. He knew what he saw in the sky might occur in the near future. Suddenly, a voice from inside said, "Deuce, get in here!"

Deuce got up and looked at Cleo. He smiled and said, "Are you coming?"

Cleo got up and said, "Race you."

So they raced to the house, Cleo having won this time. Deuce smiled as they entered. Cleo and Deuce spent the remainder of the night talking about the plans, Deuce seeing a side of Cleo he never saw before, a side he liked. Cleo was excited and was actually cooperative and able to haggle with. He knew she was being the way she wanted to be, but never could because of her dad's rules.

He smiled and simply put an arm around her, listening to her ideas.

* * *

**_Sorry if this seems incomplete, but I'm running out of space so...That's why I sort of left it hanging. :P_**


	8. Straight Through My Heart

"In the heart of the night when it's dark

In the lights I heard the loudest noise

A gunshot on the floor, oh, oh  
I looked down and my shirt's turning red,

I'm spinning around Felt her lips on my neck

and her voice In my ear like

I missed you, want you tonight  
Straight through my heart,

a single bullet got me

I can't stop the bleeding, oh Straight through my heart,

she aimed and she shot me I just can't believe it, oh"

~Straight Through My Heart, Backstreet Boys

**Rated T because of Violence...Sorry!**

* * *

_16 years before..._

Earlier that day, Cleo had received results from her doctor. A month earlier, some weird things begun to occur to her. First, she started gaining weight, which was odd to her because she usually ate a strict 3 meals, but then after that, she found herself sneaking food. Cleo also was more tired and canceled a LOT more fearleading practices than her yearly average, which was never. She walked to her bedroom and tore open the envelope. She unfolded the paper and begun to skim it. She placed her hand against her lips and gasped.

Her eyes widened as she read more and more. She thought, "_No, this cannot be happening to me. It cannot_."

But it was. As she realized her nightmare had become a reality, she screamed. She ran into her walk-in closet, dropping the paper on accident. Nefera walked into the room. Cleo tried to feel the paper, but it wasn't there. She noticed it was in the middle of the floor. Her nightmare just got worse. Nefera snickered and yelled, "Ohh daadd!"

Nefera cackled and ran off, the paper in her hand. Cleo knew she had to run, and fast. But to where? As soon as she heard her father yell her name at the top of his lungs, she jumped out the window and slid down. She ran down the street and waited until Deuce opened the window. She jumped in his window and begged him to let her stay for the evening. He questioned her, but she refused to answer.

That evening, she slept in the same bed as him. She looked at him in worry. She thought to herself, "_How am I going to tell him? He'll freak out, his mom will find out and...It'll be chaos! I need to figure it out, and stat."_

She thought until she heard a knock on the door. She looked at her father stood there. She looked down and jumped out the window. But before that, she kissed Deuce for the last time and whispered, "I'll miss you...Honey."

She ran away from the town and into the woods. She stopped at a small creek she and Deuce would always go to all the time. Tears streamed down her face. Her unlife was now ruined.

The next day, Rochelle and Deuce were sitting on the rooftops, chatting. He questioned, "Rochelle, have you seen Cleo?"

Rochelle replied, "No...Why?"

"She visited me last night, and she was gone in the morning."

"I heard faint tears by the creek, but I thought that was just rainwater dripping from the trees."

"I don't know what's up with her...All I heard was 'I love you' then a pause and someone called me honey...I don't know what that was about."

"Don't you find it odd she visited you last night, left in the morning and nobody has seen her?"

"I find it kind of..Odd. That and she's also asked me to make the weirdest stuff."

"Don't you think-"

"No, I couldn't have! Maybe it's just something mummies go through."

"Or she's hiding something from you."

"Cleo wouldn't do something, come on-"

He nudged her, except a little too hard. Rochelle begun to fall down off the rooftop. She landed on the cold, hard ground. Everything else was fine, except for one thing. Her wing. She couldn't fly anymore, and now she was unbalanced. Eventually, Cleo went missing and the case went cold. Deuce thought he'd never find Cleo again, and he married Rochelle, breaking his promise that he'd pick Cleo. But, unfortunately, Rochelle went crazy during that time period, due to the tragedy of her wing being broken off.

* * *

_Present..._

Deuce screamed, "No Rochelle, last time we tried they ran away!"

Rochelle replied, "How could they run away at 6 weeks?! They couldn't even see!"

"We've gone over this!"

"Well still!"

"I've had enough of this! I'm filing a divorce in the morning!"

"You are not! You chose me, and there isn't enough money to file it!"

"I'm filing it anyways! I'm feud up with this!"

"If I can't have you..."

She picked up the pistol. She aimed it right at his chest. She finished, "Then nobody can!"

* * *

Truth is, they didn't run away. 15 years ago, Deuce knew things would go wrong, so, on a rainy Saturday night, when he knew Cleo was home, he went over next door with them, without Rochelle, claiming he was just going to introduce the twins to her. He ran over and knocked on the door. Cleo opened the door and answered. Deuce stepped in and said hi to her. She replied and invited him inside and to sit down. He accepted and set down the twins. Cleo fixed some tea, while Deuce was thinking how he was going to do it in his head.

He suddenly got the idea to leave Cleo a note saying that he couldn't care for the twins and she should. So, he decided that's what would happen. Cleo came back and handed him a cup. He asked, "So, how's your son?"

Cleo glared upstairs and replied, "He's doing...well. How are the twins?"

"Just fine."

"Don't you usually bring Rochelle with you?"

"She had to go run errands."

"At night?"

"She was so busy today she had to."

"Ah."

Suddenly, Poseidon begun to wail. Cleo excused herself and dashed upstairs. Deuce, meanwhile leaned back and whispered, "Cleo will take good care of you, promise."

Cleo came back downstairs carrying Poseidon. Deuce watched her sit back down. He smiled and said, "So, that's him, huh?"

Cleo smiled and replied, "Yep."

Poseidon had Cleo's hair, except his eyes were blocked. He probably inherited them from him.

"Look, I'm sorry about-"

"No, It's fine. Actually, it gave me a new outlook."

"It did?"

"Yep."

"Well, I was also apologizing on you running away from your family..."

"That's fine too, unlife was kind of brutal there actually."

"So, your not mad at me?"

"Nope."

"Not even the tiniest bit?"

"Nope."

"So, are you working yet?"

"Well, not yet."

"So, how can you-"

"It's a long story, alright?!"

"Alright, alright."

"So, if you could, would you raise more kids?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Oh, just curious."

"Would you?"

"So far? nahh, two is enough to deal with."

"Why did you marry her anyways? Was it forced?"

"Well, I couldn't find you anywhere and I thought you left me."

"Well, you know me. If you needed to find me, you could've called me."

"I thought you got rid-"

"Deuce, don't think that, you know me and my cell phone back then. I was inseparable."

"Teenage ghouls and their cell phones, I never got what was up with that."

"None of us got it, we just went along with what was in."

"Also, why were you so addicted to fashion?"

"Because it went well with a cup of clawffee after a day at the maul."

"Why-"

"Deuce, are you going to question everything about teenage ghouls there was to know, or are we going to change topics?"

"Changing topics would be wise, wouldn't it?"

"Probably."

"So, what is there to talk about?"

"I don't know. What-"

"Oh, look at the time! I gotta run! Talk later?"

"Um, sure, I guess..."

"Alright, see you later!"

He ran out and back to his house, his plan was successful. He left the twins there without Cleo ever noticing, and Rochelle would never have to know. He'd just give her the same excuse and nobody except for him would know what would happen...Until that moment, almost 15 years later.

* * *

Coming back to current time, Deuce screamed as she pulled the trigger. The bullet flung right into his chest. Meanwhile, Cleo was next door, waiting for dinner to get done and for her son, Poseidon, and his twin sisters, Isis and Athena, to get back from school. She heard the screams were louder than usual. She set down what she was doing and left a note for them that read:

_Poseidon, Athena and Isis, _

_I have gone over to the Gorgon's house to check on them, dinner is in the oven, PLEASE let Poseidon handle it because last time, Isis had to go to the hospital due to 3rd degree burns.  
_

_~Love, mom  
_

She picked up some leftovers and took some, in case they were arguing over what they would have for dinner again. She opened the door and closed it, locking it to make sure nobody got in. The kids had their own keys to the house, so it was fine. It was freezing and dark outside. She remembered when she and Deuce would walk down that path. But she shook the loving memory out of her mind. He chose Rochelle, not her. She was still trying to get over it, even after 16 years.

She stopped at the door and knocked to inform them of her presence. No answer, but the yelling continued. She knocked again, except louder. No answer, but the same yelling continued. Cleo begun to worry. She set down the leftovers and begun to get ready to kick the door down. She backed away and begun running. She got into the push position and slammed down the door. The push was so powerful, she toppled on top of Deuce.

Cleo saw the shot wound and dripping blood. Her fingers skimmed to the wound. Rochelle screeched, "Stop, or I'll shoot you too!"

Cleo froze. She wanted to dial 911 but she couldn't. She'd be shot if she did. Meanwhile, Poseidon and his twin sisters were walking along the sidewalk and into their house. Poseidon saw the note and commented, "Figured. Those two are ALWAYS arguing. Why doesn't he just file for divorce and get it over with?"

Athena replied, "Because Rochelle is insane! Duh!"

Isis commented, "I wouldn't call her insane..I'd say...A lost soul."

"Isis, why do you always have to talk zen?"

"Because, it's what keeps me calm."

"Whatever, this is why your only friends are me and Athena."

"Exactly, Isis, you need to get a more modernized life."

"Modern day life is full of calamity and insanity with all the gossip and bad things. Everyone needs to find peace."

"Isis, not all modern life is bad."

"I want all of it to be good."

"Well, that's a little..."

"Impossible?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"If it's impossible, then I prefer my zen state thank you."

"Isis-"

"Shh! I hear our mom in distress."

"Isis, your crazy, I hear absolutely nothing."

"No, really!"

"Seriously, I hear nothing."

She groaned and ran off. Poseidon ran after her yelling, "Isis! Come back here! If mom sees we didn't follow her orders, she'll be very mad at us!"

Athena joined her siblings, considering she didn't want to be alone. Moments later, Isis gasped as she looked in the doorway. She screamed, "Mother!"

She ran inside. Poseidon screamed, "Isis, wait! She- Oh my ra, Mom!"

Athena was last and commented, "What's-"

Athena saw and fainted. Isis replied, "I told you something was wro-"

Rochelle commented, "All of you, silent, or I will go crazy."

Poseidon whispered, "I think she already has gone past that...I think she's hit deranged."

Rochelle pointed the pistol at him and commented, "You just spoke when I said not to! Any last words?"

Poseidon smiled and replied, "Yeah. Watch."

He pulled the cord in the outlet next to him with his foot. The lamp slid, causing Perseus to freak out and run over to the antique. The antique fell over, causing a domino of books to collapse. The books hit the oven, causing them to ignite. The flames touched Roux, causing the griffin to skimp around, knocking everything over, until Roux bumped into the pole that was behind her, and the pole collapsed on her, causing her to pass out.

Poseidon questioned his twin sisters, "Did you catch all that?"

Isis, holding the camera, replied, "Yeah, EVERY second!"

"Ghoul, that is SO America's Scariest home Scrideos worthy!"

Cleo, confused, commented, "Poseidon, what did you just do?"

He looked and replied, "We were planning that for months, and we were waiting for the right moment and the right monster to do it."

"So, you did that, without my permission?"

"Uh...Oops, I guess?"

"Poseidon Augustus de Nile!"

"Really mom, infront of-"

"POSEIDON! You just risked all of our unlives over one video?!"

Isis snickered and commented, "Ooh, your in trouble!"

"Isis, Athena, your in trouble too."

"WHAT?! He had the idea!"

"And you didn't tell me about it, at all!"

"Well, he knew you'd say no!"

"And why?"

"So nobody would get hurt, I guess."

"And you did it anyway without thinking?"

"Pretty much..."

"All of you, we'll talk about your punishment when we get home. That is, if we get there before she becomes conscious and sends us all to the afterlife...So, for now...I guess...RUN!"

Poseidon, Isis and Athena dashed for the door. Cleo begun to follow, but she looked back. Deuce remained there. She asked, "Deuce, are you coming?"

He put a hand against his chest and replied, "I'm stuck with Rochelle, remember?"

"Leave her. I don't want to see you hurt."

"But, I hurt you. Why would you want to save someone who pulled you back?"

"You didn't. You did that on accident, and I left you."

"So why- and how- would I join you?"

"Deuce, she just shot you. And I left you because I was embarrassed."

"How can I leave Rochelle?"

"Take off that ring, take off her's, and leave her a note, saying your feud up with her and your leaving her. For good."

He thought back to what Rochelle had done to him so many years before. When she found out the twins 'ran away' she beat him. She was worse than Cleo would ever be. He replied, "I'll do it. But, I'm in no condition to do it."

Cleo answered, "I'll do it for you."

Before he could continue, she glanced to the stationary. She tore a sheet off and grabbed a pen. She questioned, "What do you want to write?"

He thought and replied, "Dear Rochelle, I am feud up with your torture to me. I am leaving you, for good. I am marrying the ghoul I originally wanted. Cleo. Also, I lied about the twins. I left them with Cleo and her son, Poseidon, so I will be joining them too. You deserved this for treating me wrong! Signed, Deuce."

"Signed...Ok, got it. Now what?"

"The hospital would be wise..."

He begun to cough up blood. Cleo gasped and ran over. She commented, "Actually, required at this point."

Cleo picked up Deuce and dashed out of the house. the blood staining his shirt. Cleo got him in the car. She flung herself into the car, and slammed her foot against the gas pedal. Minutes later, they arrived. She dashed in, her hand tightly gripping his. Cleo got to the desk and said, "Emergency Room. Now. He got shot and now he's coughing up blood."

The assistant groaned and replied, "A doctor will be with you in a moment."

"A moment? A MOMENT?! He needs help, like, now!"

A doctor came running down and commented, "What's going on?"

Cleo replied, "He needs immediate attention and she said in a moment like it was nothing! He got shot and he's coughing up blood!"

"Alright, calm down. I'll handle him right now."

"Thank you."

Eventually, Deuce healed and Rochelle was sent to prison for attempted murder. Deuce also did marry Cleo as soon as he got out.

* * *

**I am trying to not bash Rochelle, but for some reason, she seemed to fit the bill in this one. I like the character, I don't like the ship Dochelle.**


	9. Crying on a Suitcase

"Boy don't wait, don't think, don't lock the door behind you  
Run and jump into your truck, and hit the gas, burn some rubber up  
Yeah your time's running out  
Do it now

Take a shortcut, take a back road, take the shoulder to the exit  
Skip the parking, screw the ticket, hit the curb and leave it sitting  
Whatever it takes  
You gotta get to that gate

She's cryin' on a suitcase  
Sittin' at the airport  
Waitin' on the airplane  
Bout to take her out of here  
Ooh  
They're gonna call her number  
She'll sit down by the window  
The plane'll leave the runway  
And fade into a goodbye sky  
You better run while you still got time  
She's cryin' on a suitcase"

~Crying on a suitcase, Casey James

* * *

Deuce was lying on the bed, regretting what he said. He said to Cleo that he never wanted to see her again and other crude things. He wanted to say sorry, but she was already going to Cairo. He leaped up from the bed. He thought to himself, "_Maybe it's not too late!"_

He locked the door behind him and ran down to his car. He started driving as soon as the ignition started, and avoided every red light. 15 minutes later, he got to the airport. Meanwhile, Cleo sat down and looked down to her suitcase. She leaned against it and begun crying, hard. She didn't want to leave, but Deuce called her names and said he never wanted to see her again.

Deuce begun to run through security. When they yelled, he screamed back, "Sorry! I have to go save my future!"

He kept running. He couldn't figure out which gate was Cairo. Suddenly, he heard tears. He looked over and the same black hair he loved was draped. He knew it was Cleo because her fist clutched and banged against her luggage. The lavender painted nails gave it away. He ran over and sat down next to her. He grabbed her arm and asked, "Are you OK?"

Cleo looked and screamed, "I thought you never wanted to see me again!"

She pulled her clutched fist away from him and turned away. He put a hand on her shoulder. He replied, "I got really mad, OK?"

"About what?"

"About my family because they told me you'd leave me, and I knew it wasn't true..."

"I'm still not forgiving you! I'm still going on that plane."

"Please, if you go...I'll..."

"You'll what?"

"I'll kill myself."

"Oh please!"

"I'm serious. I need you that much."

"No you don't."

A tear streamed down his face. Cleo looked and saw him crying. Tears still streamed down her face. She replied, "I'm still not coming back to you!"

"Cleo, don't leave me, please."

"Still."

Her plane was called. She got up. Deuce yelled, "Cleo! I'll do anything for you! Don't go! Please!"

She stopped. She looked back to him. She couldn't decide on either the plane or Deuce. She did cry over him and they had so much history. She couldn't say no. She also felt the ring on her finger he gave her on her birthday when he asked her to marry him. She glanced down at it. She took a deep breath. She turned around. She begun to sprint to him. He spun her around as she leaped into his arms. She sobbed, "I could never leave you. I made a promise, and I must keep it."

They begun to walk away, while the plane took off.

* * *

**Sorry if this seemed lazy...But I am trying to clear up my doc manager, so...Yeah. :P  
**


	10. Better Dig Two

"I told you on the day we wed  
I was gonna love you 'til I's dead  
Made you wait 'til our wedding night  
That's the first and the last time I'll wear white

So if the ties that bind ever do come loose  
Tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose  
Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell  
Before I'll see you with someone else

Put me in the ground  
Put me six foot down  
And let the stone say:

"Here lies the girl whose only crutch  
Was loving one man just a little too much  
If you go before I do  
I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two"

~Better Dig Two, The Band Perry

* * *

Cleo gripped Deuce's hand tightly. Tears streamed down her face. He replied, "Cleo, I'll be fine. Remember, you've still got the kids."

She replied, "Their all grown, and I don't want to be alone."

"Cleo, live on without me. I know you can."

She shook her head and screamed, "Deuce, I can't!"

"Cleo...I love you, and I always will."

Before she could reply, his eyes shut, for the final time. Cleo lied her head against his chest. Poseidon replied, "I'm sorry on the loss mom..."

Cleo replied, "Don't expect me to stay around..."

Poseidon, shocked, commented, "Mom! Y-You wouldn't!"

"I would and will."

Weeks passed, and her pain wouldn't leave. She had enough. She mixed up a poison, made just for mummies. She almost drank it, until she heard a voice scream, "Mother! Stop!"

Isis ran over and pulled it away from her. She commented, "Thankfully I came when I did. One drop and I'd discover your body!"

"I can't live without your father. I have to go."

Cleo reached for her wrappings. Isis stopped her and replied, "Mum, no. We're here to help you. We don't want you to leave for that one reason."

"I just miss him badly."

"I understand, but that's not a reason to go turn yourself to dust!"

So, that very evening, Athena had just left. Cleo reached for the pistol she kept in her dresser. At his funeral earlier, she told the gravedigger to dig two graves, her grave next to his. Cleo filled it with one bullet. She aimed it at herself. Tears streamed down her face. She muttered, "I'm sorry. I have to. I can't live without him."

She pulled the trigger, sending the bullet through her chest. She collapsed to the ground. Athena came walking in, forgetting her purse. She heard the gunshot. She ran to the bedroom and saw her mother, lying on the floor, pistol next to her hand. Athena dropped to the floor and said, "Mum, don't go! Please!"

She looked and replied, "Athena...I can't live without him. I'm sorry. Tell Poseidon and Isis I love them and I'll miss them dearly."

"Mum..."

"Good bye Athena. Tell your siblings I said bye and I'll rejoice when you come to the final afterlife."

Cleo shut her eyes for the last time. Tears streamed down Athena's face. She grabbed her icoffin and dialed her siblings. She commanded, "Poseidon. Isis. Call all of our family members AND mum's friends. This is urgent. Like, NOW!"

Athena just held her mother's chest and cried. Poseidon and Isis came in minutes later to find the tragic sight. They too knelled and cried over the loss.


	11. Masquerade

"This seems so hypnotic,

smoke and mirrors,

lights and magic

Paper faces in gold

There's soldier boys, beauty queens, everyone's a mystery

It's got me losing control  
Yearning, I'm yearning for the one to steal my eyes

Wanna play in this game of disguise  
It's a masquerade, a love parade So won't you stay and dance with me?

All through the night and day My masquerade,

I need you, baby So stay with me tonight  
Masquerade, masquerade"

~Masquerade, Backstreet Boys

* * *

Deuce grumbled as he stood in front of the golden double doors. His mother made him come because Cleo and Nefera were up for grabs. The sad thing was, it was a masquerade, as stated on the invitation. He didn't even know if he'd end up with Cleo and he'd dance with some ghoul he never met. He wore a masquerade outfit all the time, if his shades counted. His mother made him buy a new outfit and a mask, since it was required; also stated on the invitation.

He knew he was going to lose, but it was worth a shot anyways, wasn't it? Last time he went to a party, he got bombarded by ghouls, leaving his crush to simply leave, holding nobody's hand. He remembered her crystal blue eyes, her perfect black hair, every moment he could he'd spend it glaring at her, capturing every tiny detail, from her soft, fluffy hair all the way to her lavender-painted toenails that were painted the night before.

He took a deep breath and flung open the doors. The music blared out of the surround-sound speakers, Holt being the DJ, lights flinging everywhere, and the hardest part, everyone wearing unique masquerade masks. He stepped into the pyraplex, admiring the details put into the room.

When he looked to the throne, he saw a ghoul, sitting there, all alone. Her mask was covered in gold, a blue, fluffy feather sticking out of the mask on the left side. Her dress was strapless and it was white like the clouds that hung in the sky. Her top, like her mask, was covered in gold. Her shoes were silver sandals, her heels were in the shape of pyramids.

She looked bored and depressed. He begun to make his way towards her, avoiding every other ghoul who asked him to dance with them. He finally got to her as she was about to wander off. He yelled, "Hang on!"

She paused and looked at him. She turned around and stood there. He saw mummy wrappings acting as gloves. The wrappings were white and gold. He finally sputtered, "Do you want to dance?"

He did not mean to ask that without saying hi and getting a bit into a conversation. The ghoul blinked a little in shock. He knew she was going to say no to him. She finally relaxed, smiled a bit and commented, "A guy who takes things quick and to the point? I like it."

"So, do you want to or not?"

"Hm...Sure, I guess. Better than sitting up here all night, waiting for someone to catch my eye, because you sir, have."

He smiled and took her hand. She followed him down and they begun a waltz. He looked at her hair. The same black hair as the ghoul from the week before. Same gold strands and everything. He looked at her eyes. The same crystal blue eyes that watered up. He nearly froze. His crush was dancing with him. _The _Cleo de Nile had accepted to dance with him. A peasant. A loner. And she was a princess. Flustered with friends.

He swallowed and begun to lose his calmness as he begun to think more and more about it. She asked, "What's wrong?"

"I think I've figured out who you are."

"Tell me."

"Cleo de Nile."

"You are wise because you are correct. And I've figured you out, Deuce."

She knew his name. He stuttered, "But...How?"

"You glare at me all the time and your friends say your name to snap you out of it."

"Oh, sorry, I can't help it. You're just so..."

"Flawed?"

"No, perfect."

"Oh...Well, you know how I'm supposed to be up for engagement?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, I want you to be the one to ask me."

"You chose me, just now?"

"Yep."

He went pale. A princess just chose a peasant. The princess was her, and the peasant was him. He never recalled a time in history where that ever happened. She asked again, except this time in panic, "Are you OK?!"

He didn't reply, he just mumbled, "Engaged...With a..."

He fainted as he was about finish the sentence. Hours later, he begun to open his eyes. He heard beeps, and whispers. He heard someone whisper, "I think he's coming back."

He opened his eyes and groaned. He looked to the left, and was shocked. He finally asked, "Cleo, why are you-"

"Let's say I fainted after you did, and it broke something because I missed the carpet."

"Which was...?"

"My leg."

* * *

Hours later...

"Don't you have any goals, at all?"

"Yes, but I am unsure if you can help me accomplish them."

"What are they?"

"Open a restaurant...Maybe raise a family..."

"OK, the second one will take a while. The first one, that one I can handle. A specific spot?"

"I don't know...Somewhere scenic and that will draw in customers like wildfire."

"My father has an area like that and he can't figure out what to do with it..."

"Alright. Now, onto the second one."

"Oh my geb, that quick?"

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"Well, I wanted to wait to chat about that, but please, continue."

"If we were to, you know, attempt to have kids, how many?"

"Um..I have no clue."

"What could you handle?"

"I am guessing..Three, depending on the schedule."

"Schedule? What schedule?"

"The one of our lifestyle. Like, how busy we are."

"Ohh, OK.."

Weeks later, they got out of the hospital.

* * *

**Please read my note on Crying on a suitcase. :P**


	12. Simple and Clean

"..._You smiled at and said, Don't get me wrong, I love you, _

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said,_

_No, I don't think life is quite that simple_

_The daily things that keep us all busy Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said, Wish I could prove I love you,_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand It's enough when i say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing like before."_

_~Clean and Simple, Kingdom Hearts theme song(First game.)  
_

* * *

Deuce and Cleo were laying on the soft sands of the beach, when Deuce checked his icoffin. It was almost time to leave because he was supposed to meet her father. He said, "Cleo, I gotta go."

Cleo wanted him to stay. She commented, "Deuce, stay please, baby."

"I can't."

"Your all I need Deuce!"

"Do I really have to meet your father soon Cleo?"

"You have to."

"Deuce, please, I want to prove to you I love you, but do I need to walk on water?"

"No, my mother warns me of the future with you, but I'm not scared of it."

"Deuce, don't be scared to meet-"

"Cleo, run away...with me."

"I can't."

"Don't be scared of the future Cleo, do it. You want me right?"

"Right, but-"

"Then run."

"I can't. What if they catch us?"

"Then we'll try and try again until we succeed."

"Deuce..."

"Just, trust me. Please."

"Well, how do we leave with no trace?"

"Swim."

"What?! I can't-"

"Cleo, if you get tired, I'll swim with you on my back, anything, just please."

"Deuce, I can't. Father hates it when my wrappings get wet, so I never did or probably learn to swim. Go ahead, go without me."

"No Cleo. I am not leaving you alone."

Suddenly, her father yelled her name. Deuce grabbed Cleo's hand and begun to run to the water. The soft sands drifted past her toes as Deuce made her begin to run. Cleo screamed, "Deuce, are you sure this is safe?"

"I am sure. You might want to start in 3...2...1..."

Deuce let go of her hand and dove into the water. Cleo was afraid of her bandages getting wet, considering her father telling her not to, but it was for something more important to her than anything else. It was for Deuce. She got in the frigid waters, and begun to scream. Deuce swam over and silenced her. He whispered, "Do you want to learn?"

She shook her head. He instructed, "Alright, right now, I'll teach you one thing you'll need. It's really simple just try to hop and how you move is you simply move your arms, hands, and legs like your skimming through a clothing rack. Give it a try."

She tried it and Deuce smiled at her. He joined her and they got away, the last thing they heard from Cleo's dad was him screaming for her to get back on shore. After a while of swimming, all that surrounded them for miles on end was water. Deuce smiled and said, "Cleo, watch this."

He dove under the water, pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped it up her finger. He swam back up and Cleo questioned, "What was that?"

He smiled and answered, "Look at your left hand."

Her eyes lit up at the sight. She commented, "Deuce, it's..."

She had no words to describe it. It was flawless.

"Your speechless?"

"Pretty much."

Deuce looked across the horizon and saw more sea. He commented, "I am getting sick of the sea. I don't think I made a good choice on this."

"You think Deuce?"

"Well, I didn't know your beach house was aimed to the sea!"

"I thought you knew your geography!"

"I thought I did, but I don't look at geography during summer vacation! Who do you think I am, Jackson?!"

"No, I thought you'd remember it though!"

"Look! Land!"

"Good, besides, look at the sky!"

He looked up, and not only was night quickly approaching, but it looked like a storm was also forming. He grabbed Cleo, and begun swimming to the small island.

* * *

Hours had passed and they arrived to the small island they had spotted at sunset. Deuce looked around, hoping to find even the tiniest sign of civilization. He was on the island he grew up on. He knew where everything was, and he knew they were safe. Nobody ever visited the island, at all. He picked up Cleo and begun to walk, hoping to find a place to remain for the night. He himself felt very weak, but he had to help Cleo. He finally had to stop searching, because he knew if he didn't eventually then he would faint.

He leaned against a tall, slim tree, holding Cleo close to him. Cleo looked at him and asked, "Deuce...Are we going to... Survive?"

He looked to her and replied, "Yeah...Just gotta wait on a family member to see us and..."

"Wait?! Deuce, we can't wait on family! It could take months and we'd be dead - twice- by then!"

"Look, my family visits this island a lot, you'll see."

"Deuce, I am tired, weak and hungry. I am also on the verge of a break down! We need to do something!"

He saw her eyes swelling with tears, clenching her fists. He held her tighter and said, "I know Cleo. I am also, but it's apart of the rules of survival to wait."

"Deuce, come on. You know me. I can't wait long."

"I know, but you need to learn how."

He looked over and a fruit was laying there. He remembered it was his favorite kind when he was on the island. He picked it up and split it in half, handing half to Cleo. She looked to him and he commented, "Give it a try Cleo."

She bit into the fruit. It was a mixture of sweet and sour, soft, and full of juice. He smiled as he bit into it. After they were finished enjoying the fruit, Deuce knew what Cleo wanted. He thought, "_Well, maybe just a moment wouldn't hurt, would it?"_

He smiled and said, "You want to kiss, don't you?"

Cleo smiled and commented, "How did you guess?"

"The look on your face."

"Well, do you or not Deuce? Or are you scared?"

"I want to. But just for a moment, alright?"

"Fine."

He pressed his lips against her's. It was like the fruit. Soft, sweet, full of flavor, but at the same time, sour and powerful. He wanted to draw back, but he couldn't. She put a hand against his cheek, and he knew she was deep into the kiss. He put a hand against her soft, perfect, angel like cheek. He felt the rain lightly drip, but soon it turned into a pour. Cleo's makeup begun to run, but he didn't care, he loved her anyways. Her long, perfect black hair, became drenched along with her swimsuit and her wrappings.

His emerald-green snakes were getting annoyed by the rain, but Deuce didn't mind. Water streamed down their arms, and dripped onto the ground. He looked into her crystal blue eyes, that were like the stars in heaven. He paused for a moment. He took off his necklace and put it on Cleo. He whispered to her, "It looks better on you."

She looked down at the necklace and toyed around with it a bit. She looked back up to him and smiled.

Cleo giggled a little, and he noticed her flawless skin wasn't so flawless anymore. Tiny bits of dirt were being washed away. He didn't care about that though. He didn't care the slightest bit about her appearance. Cleo saw scrapes and bruises on Deuce. She lifted his arm and asked, "Deuce, why is your arm so... Scraped up?"

He begun to twirl her drenched, cleansed hair. He replied, "I was trying to make sure you survived. Why do you have... Dirt in your hair and on your skin?"

"Touche' Deuce, touche'."

They both laughed a little bit. He bit his lip, trying to not kiss her again. Cleo knew he was trying to resist, but she just smiled and commented, "Don't resist!"

He smiled and dove in for the love. He knew he couldn't resist the temptation. He knew it was probably wrong, yet to him, it felt so right. As night fell Deuce leaned against a tree and said, "Night Cleo."

She lied next to him and replied, "Night."

* * *

**I had to stop eventually because it seemed to get around to being too long... :P**


	13. Kiss the Girl

"_There you see her Sitting there across the way _

_She don't got alot to say _

_But there's something about her _  
_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try You wanna kiss girl _  
_Yes, you want her Look at her, _

_you know you do It's possible she wants you too _

_There's one way to ask her _  
_It don't take a word, not a single word _

_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_"

~Kiss The Girl, Ashley Tisdale

* * *

Deuce just sat there and glanced at Cleo. She was glancing into oblivion, bored with the only sight of water. He was filling her request of a ride down the Nile River. She got him from Athens just so he could do this for her, yet she didn't seem to enjoy it. He asked, "Cleo, are you alright?"

She glanced at him and then at the bottom of the boat. She answered, "Yeah."

"Well, you don't seem like it..."

"Well, I'm fine! Now leave me be!"

He grabbed her cheeks and made her face him. He smiled and commented, "Cleo, come on. Tell me what's wrong."

"I told you-"

"Cleo, babe, there is."

"Fine! You got me!"

"Well, what is it?"

"You know those movies I drag you to where the ghoul always gets her love life her way?"

"Yeah, but I usually fall asleep during those."

"What?!"

"I mean, uh, yeah."

"Well, I wonder why you never do any of that for me."

"Because I'm broke and your filthy rich."

"Well still! At least a secret meeting would be cute!"

"I do not want to get in trouble either!"

"Well then it's not cute!"

He hadn't shared his first _actual_ kiss with Cleo yet. His stomach turned as he watched her flare up. He hated seeing her mad. He knew if he was to know if she was the one or not, he had to kiss her lips soon. He bit his lip and sighed. Cleo glanced at him and commented, "What? Did you catch my drift?"

He admitted, "No...It's just...There's something I want to do, but I don't know if you're ready for it..."

"Are you kidding me?! Tell me what it is and I'll know!"

"Well, let me demonstrate, come here."

She scooted over to him and complained, "Now what?"

"Let me do the rest."

He rapidly grabbed her arms and before he could back down, kissed her. Her cheeks turned a bright red, her eyes as wide as the full moon. As for Deuce, it was the best feeling he had had in his whole unlife. He let go and he saw Cleo's reaction. Her heart was racing. She couldn't believe he'd do something like that so smoothly, yet so unexpectedly. He commented, "That was what."

She smiled and jumped on him. She replied, "Well, feel free to do it more."

He smiled at her and said, "You actually didn't mind?"

"Didn't mind?! Are you kidding? That was better than when Nefera got covered in tar on accident!"

Before he could reply, she grabbed his collar and kissed him back. He held her cheeks and held onto her. When the date was over, he kissed her and returned home, without noticing the blood red lipstick all over his face. Cleo, meanwhile, just laughed the whole way back, blushing brightly, twirling the black rose he gave her before they parted ways.

* * *

**I know it's rushed, but I thought this would be perfect for Valentine's Day...So, happy Valentines day! xD**


	14. I won't say I'm in love

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that_  
_No man is worth the aggravation, That's ancient history, been there, done that!_  
_ Who'd'ya think you're kiddin', He's the Earth and heaven to you_  
_Try to keep it hidden Honey, we can see right through you_  
_Girl, ya can't conceal it We know how ya feel and Who you're thinking of No chance, no way_  
_I won't say it, no, no You swoon, you sigh why deny it, uh-oh, It's too cliche_  
_I won't say I'm in love, I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
_It feels so good when you start out My head is screaming get a grip, girl_  
_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out Oh_  
_You keep on denying Who you are and how you're feeling_  
_Baby, we're not buying Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_  
_Face it like a grown-up, When ya gonna own up_  
_That ya got, got, got it bad Whoa! No chance, now way_  
_I won't say it, no, no, Give up, give in Check the grin you're in love_  
_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love, You're doin flips read our lips You're in love_  
_You're way off base, I won't say it, Get off my case ,I won't say it_  
_Girl, don't be proud ,It's O.K. you're in love, Oh, At least out loud,_  
_I won't say I'm in love_."

~I won't say I'm in love, Hercules(The movie)

* * *

Cleo's heart raced as she heard Deuce's voice yell, "Yo, Cleo!"

She turned and changed her facial expression to chilled. She replied, "First off, don't say, 'yo'. It's so unroyal for me to be called like that!"

"Sorry, that's how I say hey to everyone."

"I go by unique ways."

"_Sure you do Cleo, suurreee you do._"

"Wha-What do you mean like that?!"

"I say yo to you all the time, and this is the first time you ever complained about it."

"Well, I didn't notice til now!"

"Cleo...Are you in love with someone? Other than Clawd?"

"In lo-I-I am not! How dare you make that claim!"

"Ghoul, you're face is pink, your sputtering...There's gotta be something."

"Well, you just...R-Reminded me! Yes, you reminded me that I have to go...to fearleading practice! Yes, practice, that was it! I don't want to be a bad model to my fearleaders...Now, bye!"

Before he could say another word, she dashed away. He muttered to himself, picking up his textbooks, "She has a crush on somebody other than Clawd. No way she'd act like that unless there was someone else on her mind."

Truth was, he had a crush on her. A rather large one in fact. He'd send texts to her, never telling her it was him. And whenever she was around him, he felt like he could be himself. He didn't know what it was about her, but his heart went on a frenzy for her. He leaned against his locker without realizing it. He brushed his snakes back, thinking about Cleo made his heart race.

Meanwhile, Cleo ran into her bedroom, slamming the door shut. Nobody except herself and Clawd knew that they had broken up a few hours before. Unbeknownst to her, due to her icoffin being dead, the news of the recent breakup spread like wind blowing rapidly. She knelled in front of her bed and begged, "Oh Ra, please, bless me with what I need...And soon...Please...I need someone new to admire my beauty and gifts..."

Suddenly, a voice commented, "I can do that just for you."

She lifted her head and Deuce was lying in front of her, inches away from her nose. She raised her eyebrows and questioned, "What do you want and how did you get in here?"

"First off, I want to ask you something. Second, I snuck in past the servants, claiming I was a new chef."

"Deuce Gorgon? Caught lying? That's so unheard of!"

"Not unless it involves a perfect ghoul like you."

"What?"

"I wanted to ask you, are you in love with someone?"

She pushed him off her bed and answered, "I already told you! I like Clawd!"

"Well then why did you breakup with him?"

"H-How did you find-"

"Ghostly gossip. I was dared to follow it."

"And why are you asking me this...?"

"Because I saw how you acted around me. Admit it Cleo, you are in real love with somebody."

"I won't say it!"

"Aha! So you _are _in love!"

"Wai-Hey! You just made me admit it!"

"Yeah, but is it true...?"

"Alright, don't tell anyone, but I am. There. Happy?"

"With who...?"

"You want to know that?! That's personal!"

"I think I'm starting to figure out who...And I'm a little surprised."

"Alright, who?"

His snakes went in a frenzy. He didn't pause and snap to get them to stop. She smirked and questioned again, "Well. Who is it?"

"Well, um..."

"So you don't know!"

"Well, it's still kind of hard to explain..."

"I knew you didn't know!"

He suddenly blurted out, "It's me, isn't it?!"

He covered his mouth, and Cleo blinked quickly. She backed away, the imported sand on the ground shifting. He didn't move at all. He uttered, "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't-"

She interrupted, "Y-You do know."

"Wait, it's me?"

She nodded her head quickly. They both froze. Cleo's eyes met his behind his shades. He could tell because she wouldn't look away. She mumbled, "I didn't _technically _say it by itself."

"Cleo...Come on, say it."

"I-I won't say it!"

"It's just us, alone, in your bedroom...I admitted my love for you, now, admit who you like other than Clawd. If you loved him so, why did you breakup?"

"I lost the spark with him! And I won't say I am already in love with someone else!"

"You're so cute when you play hard to get."

"I know your dating history, I know you're a womanizer!"

"Where did you get that information and when did you jump to that conclusion?"

"Long story and when I pieced it all together."

"Wait, why would you want to know _that _information?!"

"Because when I'm on the market, I like to know a guy's dating history for future reference."

"So you stalk them?!"

"No! When did you jump to _that_ conclusion?!"

"When you called me a womanizer."

"I still won't say it, no matter how many times you say rude things! I am of high degree!"

"On the rude side you are..."

"Wha-Oh my ra! You didn't say that ka to me just now!"

"I did, and that's just the beginning of it."

"It is not!"

"Oh really? Do you know who left a booqet of black roses in your locker every week last year and this year?"

"No, I've been trying to figure it out though!"

"That was me, OK?! That's how much I like you! And they weren't the cheapo kind either!"

"I bet they were fake!"

"Their real, feel the petals."

She skimmed a finger across the black rose that was lying on her bedside. It wasn't plastic or fabric, but a real, honest to goodness black rose. She mumbled, "Clawd used to buy me the cheap kind."

"Well then he wasn't treating you right."

"W-Who would though? I want someone strong, humble, brave, rich and cute would be nice..."

"Um, you've been looking and yelling at him for the past ten minutes."

"Oh...No, I-I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I cannot date a _peasant_."

"But Clawd was and did I hear your dad complain whenever news about your relationship hit school grounds? I don't think so."

"Well, what if our parents have a feud that we don't know about?"

"Cleo, you crack me up. You really do."

"I'm serious!"

"Look, do you even _know _why you're here?"

"To talk."

She grabbed a pillow and slapped him in the face with it. He laughed and commented, "You hit like a ghoul. You want to see hurt?"

He grabbed one and hit her with it. She laughed and shot back, "No, _you're _the one who hits like a ghoul!"

She was about to hit him again until when she swung, he leaned back. She landed on his lap and froze, laughing. He smiled and combed his fingers through her hair.

"Who hits like a ghoul again?"

"OK, that was clever."

"Want to make a bet?"

"What's the bet?"

"I bet that I can freak out Nefera."

"She's asleep."

"Pfft, so? I've done pranks on you in your sleep?"

"Wait, were you the one who made me wake up in your house, on your bed an hour after you left for school?"

"Yes, that was me. And let me tell you, that was the _best _prank I've ever done."

"How?! I am a light sleeper!"

"Light? You snore as loud- actually, louder- than you scream!"

"How dare you!"

"What? It's so true it's not even funny!"

"Whatever, it's not like you could entertain me."

"Entertain? Babe, I am the king of entertaining women."

"Whatever, womanizer."

"Quit calling me that!"

"I won't because it's true."

"What if I asked you out? Then would you shut up?"

"Nope! I would never date a peasant, so forget it!"

"Ugh, you are so difficult!"

"Am not!"

"Drama queen!"

"That was cold!"

"So is you calling me a womanizer."

"Not really! I'm royalty! You're-"

"Can we not use the social class scale because that is how Egypt and Greece fell in my opinion."

"I must!"

"No...You don't."

"How am I supposed to rate myself above everyone else?"

"Let's see...You could use the drama queen scale."

"How rude of you! Why must you keep referring to me as a drama queen?!"

"Because your ho-I mean because you-"

"Wait..I'm what to you?!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yes, you almost said something, finish it."

"I-I said you were hot, OK?!"

"Aha...So you think flirting will help?"

"Maybe."

"Please, if flirting worked, I'd be with someone already!"

"Well then what will?!"

"Well they have to be able to put up with me-"

"You're kidding, right? I've been arguing with you for half an hour and I haven't stoned you."

"Really? Huh, anyhow, I must also feel..."

"Feel what?"

"A spark. It doesn't have to be a big one, but it would help.."

"OK, I'm done hearing your standards."

"Why?"

"I want to do a round."

"A round of what?"

"Truth or scare."

"I didn't know guys played it."

"Are you kidding? That's how we found out Gil likes Lagoona!"

"How often do you play it?"

"Once a week, but Heath always screws it up."

"How?"

"Well, this week..."

"Yes? Go on..."

"He dared me to admit who I am truly in love with."

"Which is?"

"I am not saying it. Just a round."

"Alright...Truth or scare?"

"Um, scare I suppose."

"Who do you love?"

"I see what you did there."

"Yes, now tell me."

"You. Truth or scare?"

"scare of course!"

"I dare you to text the guy you want to ask out."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Alright...If you say so..."

She pulled out her icoffin and rapidly begun to dial a phone number in. Deuce suddenly felt his icoffin vibrating. He pulled it out and without hesitation answered. He replied in a calm tone, "Yo?"

Cleo giggled and commented, "I told you to never say yo to me!"

"Wait, so.."

"Uh huh, that's why I asked you if you were sure!"

"Oh, that explains a lot!"

"So...Do you want to ask me anything?"

"Yeah. Want to hang out at my place tomorrow at eight?"

"Maybe."

He couldn't help himself. All he looked at was her glossy, rose red lips. He got up and walked over. Cleo begun to back away as he got closer. She questioned his unusual behavior, "Deuce? What are you do-Oh my ra, no! No! Deuce!"

He pounced on her and rolled around on the silk. He smiled and commented, "Didn't see that coming, did you?"

"No, why did you do it?"

"So I could surprise you even more."

"How?"

He smiled and leaned in closer. Cleo didn't ever suspect Deuce to be the type of boo to do something so bold to a princess of her degree. She finally accepted his symbol of a truce by kissing him back. She had always had the best as her lover, she never thought she'd find herself in the arms of a peasant. He smiled and joked, "Do you have a firm answer now?"

She nodded. She answered, "Tomorrow. Your place. Eight. Got it."

"Good. Should I leave or...?"

"Stay. Another hour wouldn't be painful, would it?"

"Nope."

He smiled and resumed. Cleo's laughter escilated up till her father came in and gave her a lecture on proper royal behavior. Deuce just joked about how he should have remained stone. He got upset at his jokes, he soon left, slamming the door. Deuce questioned, "Who was that scrooge?"

"My father..."

"Oh. Messed with the wrong guy, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. One mistake and he'll hate you."

"I made that mistake, didn't I?"

"Ohh yes, I think you're now his least favorite monster."

"Well, he can't control you much, can he?"

"He can."

He ignored the warning and put an arm around her. He commented, "Well, he wants you happy, right?"

"Right, but..."

"Well, tell him he needs to tone it down."

"I would but..."

"But?"

"But if I did, I'm afraid I would get lectured again."

"Don't be. Cleo, you're halfway through high school. Two more years and you'll be your own ghoul. Get where I'm going?"

"Yes...But even then..."

"Look, let's just get our mind off of this. Got a tv in here?"

"Yes. Hand me that remote."

He handed her the remote and she pressed the button in the middle. A wall flipped from her potions shelf to a 50 inch flat screen. He looked at her and asked, "How rich are you?!"

She shrugged and commented, "Never thought about it."

"Anything you prefer?"

"Hm?"

"Like any shows?"

"I think America's Next Top Monster is on in a few minutes."

"You watch that?"

"Yes, why do you watch-"

"No, I just hear about it a lot. And I can't stress a lot enough."

"Oh...You don't mind though, do you?"

"Not at all."

She changed the channel and leaned against him. He texted Clawd, telling him he couldn't make it to the game and neither could Cleo, then texted his mother telling her he probably would be late coming home. He was somehow in his comfort zone for the first time in a long, long time.


	15. Sparks Fly

"_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm and I'm a house of cards_  
_You're the kind of reckless That should send me runnin'_  
_But I kinda know that I won't get far And you stood there in front of me_  
_Just close enough to touch Close enough to hope you couldn't see_  
_What I was thinking of Drop everything now_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile..._"

~Sparks Fly, Taylor Swift

* * *

Deuce felt her soft hair rush through his fingers as she left. She smiled and requested, "Tomorrow at the same time?"

He snapped back into reality and answered, "Wha-Oh, yeah. Sure. That'll work."

"See you."

"See you."

She closed the door and walked home. She opened the door and Nefera shot to her the moment she stepped in, "Where have you been?"

"Why is it your buisness?"

"Dad's been looking for you."

"Why?"

"Didn't say. He just asked where you were."

"Whatever."

"He's in the study."

Cleo didn't reply back. She just kept walking to the study and announced, "You wanted to see me?"

Her father turned around from his desk. He remarked, "Yes, it's about your love life."

"Oh my geb, dad-"

"Cleo, you need someone who will push you forward who has royal blood!"

"I do not need them to have royal blood!"

"Well then, what if I cut you off from the family?!"

"Then I'd be perfectly fine!"

"I am giving you one more chance at this. Promise you'll break up with that peasant or you will have to leave this house!"

"When?"

"Immediately."

"That's so unfair!"

"You are disobeying my orders and that's not proper royal behavior!"

"Well I don't have to follow those rules if I don't want to!"

"Cleo! Say you will or I will kick you out!"

She went silent. Her own father wanted to kick her out of the house. She had to decide. Deuce or her royal life. She clutched her fist together. Her father kept staring at her. He asked, "Well? What will it be?"

She mumbled, "Deuce. I choose Deuce."

"Get out of my sight. You have an hour to pack as much as you can. The servants will take your bags out to your desired destination. Now...Get out!"

She ran out of the room. Tears begun to stream down her face. She felt pain in her chest. Her father didn't care about her. He just kicked her out of the house, his own daughter. She flung open the door and threw as much as she could into her luggage. She filled all her bags within ten minutes. She dialed Deuce and couldn't let him hear her sobbing. His voice answered innoccently, "Hello?"

She took a deep breath and said, "Deuce, are you doing anything right now?"

"No, just baking...Why?"

"Could you meet me outside?"

"In the pouring rain? Cleo..."

"Also, don't bring anything."

Before he could say another word, she hung up. She ordered the servants to follow her to her destination. They picked up all her luggage, containing her clothes, makeup, jewelry, and of course her cobra Hissette. Deuce put his baking to the side and threw on his jacket. He grumbled, "What does Cleo want now? A new dress, new makeup that'll make my wallet cry for mercy?"

He walked down the sidewalk to see Cleo running to him. He begun to worry because he had never seen Cleo run like that before. As she came closer and closer into view, he saw tears streaming down her face. He knew they weren't happy tears either. Before he could ask, she flung into his arms, holding him tightly. The servants set down her bags and walked off. He knew something was wrong. Before he could say a word, her lips met his.

The rain beat against them, drizzling down her flawless hair. He watched her eyeliner, mascara, and all her makeup except for her lipstick -which was in use- being washed away. Tears kept streaming down her cheeks. He let go of her lips' somewhat powerful grasp and wiped away her tears. They just kept streaming, no matter how many times he wiped them from her face. He whispered, "Cleo, babe, what's wrong?"

She sobbed, "Deuce, I can barely explain it..."

"What happened?"

"My dad..."

"Yeah, keep going."

"He kicked me out!"

"Why?!"

"Because I refused to break up with you for royal blood, and he got so feud up with me disobeying him, he kicked me out!"

"Where are you going now?"

"To live with you of corpse. Remember, engagement?"

"Oh...Right."

He looked down at the silver band that he slipped up Cleo's finger a few months before.

She mumbled,"Well, it's good in a way, isn't it?"

He looked at her and questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I get to spend more time with you..."

"Yeah."

"And I don't have to worry about my dad cutting into everything."

"True."

"And I don't have to follow any standards that are too high."

"You've got quite a few points. So, how much did you pack?"

"As much as I could?"

"Why?"

"So I don't run out of things to wear..."

"Again, good point. What's up with you and the good points today?!"

She shrugged. He just smiled and picked up her bags. He commented, "Come on, before we stand out here too long and we end up getting sick!"

"Alright, if you say so!"

He didn't comment on how heavy her bags were. He just smiled at the fact that he didn't have to worry about her family cutting into their relationship because they were out of her life. She walked at the same pace as him to make sure she didn't walk too quickly or too slowly. He tried to tell her either way was fine, but she refused and told him she wanted to walk with him. A few hours later, everything was in the small apartment and unpacked. The rest of the evening was spent by Cleo laying on Deuce's lap on the black leather sofa. He messed around with it a little, but his arms were mostly around her.

When Deuce wasn't looking, Cleo put her hand against his cheek. She made him look at her. She smiled and inched closer. Her lips curled against his. She flipped so she was chest down. He put his hands against her back. She then put her other hand against his other cheek. She whispered, "Comfortable?"

He smiled and whispered back, "Very."

Cleo smiled and resumed the passion that was burning like the Egyptian sun. Deuce smiled and whispered, "Welcome home by the way."

She said not a word, just kept on adoring the moment, hoping it would go on and on. Hours later, around midnight, after a few bottles of Screer, both of them were dead asleep, waiting for the sun to rise so they could see what else lied ahead of them.


	16. Austin

"She left without leavin' a number  
Said she needed to clear her mind  
He figured she'd gone back to Austin  
'Cause she talked about it all the time  
It was almost a year before she called him up  
Three rings and an answering machine is what she got..."

~Austin by Blake Shelton

* * *

Cleo sighed and looked at Deuce one last time. Her dad forced her to go to Cairo for a so called "chance of an unlifetime". A tear slipped down her face as she slowly shut the door and walked away from the house she resided in. She lied to him that she needed to clear her mind, yet she knew he'd figure she'd have gone to Cairo. She got into the mustang that contained so many of her memories with him. A hand skimmed across the leather seat, remembering how she'd sit in that seat and laugh whenever Deuce was being funny.

She let the ignition roar for one last time. The moonlight shined brightly, the radio's clock shinned the time which was _12:15am._ She didn't want to leave, yet apart of her told her to go. She was wearing Deuce's old Letterman jacket from high school. She just shook her head and pressed the gas pedal. Deuce heard the car driving away and dashed to his window. He watched as she drove away.

He knew about her trip, but even though he knew she wouldn't come back, he hoped she'd at least call or visit. The fact she wouldn't completely come back made a tear stream down his face. He knew if she was next to him, she'd punch his arm and tell him to toughen up. He looked down and placed a hand against the window. More tears ran down his face, and he knew he just let his world slip out of his hands.

**O~O**

A year had passed since she left him. He hadn't moved onto another ghoul because he knew Cleo was his missing half. Cleo hadn't moved on either. Neither went to family events, no matter how much their families begged. Finally, she had enough. She pulled out her icoffin and dialed his number. Three rings vibrated through her ear when she got an answering machine. It informed her, "_If you are calling about my 2011 corvette I sold it. If this is Tuesday night, I'm probably out on Guy's Night. If this is a telemarketer, stop calling, you are wasting time. If it's anyone else, just wait a minute or call later. P.S. If this is Cleo...I-I still love you, and I will no matter how long it takes. I wanna hear your gentle voice. Leave a message, and make it as long as you can. I'll call back Cleo if you do, I swear."_

She dropped her icoffin on the mattress. She couldn't believe Deuce had loved her for that long. She was reminded he was her other half. She wanted to visit him, but she had to keep that thought to herself. She heard the beep. She made an attempt to sound like she was desperate, "Deuce, this is Cleo. I-I need you. I can't take being alone anymore! Visit me, please! I'd do anything to see or hear you! Please, oh _please_ call me back!"

She waited three days, no reply. She dialed his number again but this time, she didn't know what to say. The three rings came back and the answering machine told her, "_If it's Friday night, I'm probably sobbing over letting Cleo leave. On Saturday if it's raining, I'll go take a walk in the park to remind me of her. And I won't answer my phone all weekend long, listening to the radio. I'll call back on Sunday afternoon. By the way, if this is Cleo...I'd give the world to be yours."_

A tear streamed down her cheek. She couldn't say a word, but she just left her phone number. She just hung up and threw her head into the pillows, sobbing over what she just heard. Two days later, on a dark Sunday evening, the rain pounded against the windows. She sat in her bathrobe, waiting for him to call. She finally heard the phone ring. She jumped and immediately picked it up and answered.

Deuce stood outside and smiled. He heard, "_Deuce, if you're calling about my heart...It's still yours. I shouldn't have taken the chance and stayed. And this isn't an answering machine. This is Cleo, and I still love you so much, I'd do anything. Give up my riches, anything."_

She hung up and curled up into a ball, wailing. He knocked on the door rapidly and pulled his hand away. A servant answered the door and asked, "Yes?"

Deuce replied, "I'm here to see Cleo. Don't let her know I'm here. I want to surprise her."

"Very well."

Deuce walked in and looked around. He finally saw Cleo, curled up in her bathrobe next to the phone. He heard light sobs. He walked over and gently picked her up. She looked scared when she looked up. She finally mumbled, "Deuce?"

He smiled and chimed, "The one and only."

She lit up and hugged him tightly. She admitted, "Please tell me you're staying."

"I am. You're my world. I have to follow you everywhere."

"Oh Deuce..."

He nuzzled his nose against her's. Finally his lips gently met her's. It was the feeling both of them missed so much. Deuce sat down, letting Cleo remain in his lap and tell him stories about what happened to her in the past year.


	17. Are You gonna Kiss Me or Not?

"We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof  
Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon  
With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
All I could think about was my next move

Oh, but you were so shy, so was I  
Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe  
When you smiled and said to me  
'Are you gonna kiss me or not?

Are we gonna do this or what?  
I think you know I like you a lot  
But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?'..."

~Are you gonna kiss me or not, Thompson Square

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccckkkkkkk! 8D I know I have a few requests to fill and I am currently working on those. My tumblr was deleted due to a little * #! called beo cause the little #&!*$% sent me a )* *! # anon message that made my mom delete my tumblr for me so if you wanna chat with me, private chat on here is my ONLY option now. :/ Otherwise, I have to pray for SDCC tickets and for my friends in the wikia chat to get tickets so we could meet up...Which I know will never happen so... xP Yeah, I'm working on requests, mad cause' my tumblr's gone, etc.  
**

**Translations are at the bottom.  
**

* * *

Deuce scooted next to his new ghoulfriend, Cleo. It was his first time seeing someone after spending a while in Screece. She hadn't talked much, which was weird because when around her friends, everyone wanted her to shut the fang up. His heart nearly stopped when she looked at him and asked, "Are you going to kiss me or not? Are you going to do it or should I leave with no romance? We both know we like each other a lot, and you're about to miss your chance...So are you going to do it or not?"

He caught her in the middle of her endless stream of questions. The sweet yet sour taste of her wild scrape-flavored breath and Cherry flavored lip gloss tapped his tongue. He had never felt such a sensation that made him want more. Cleo felt the same way as she felt his kiss as well as she worshiped her gods.

He let go of her, until she went back, yearning for more. That kiss was also the best one he's ever felt. He finally gasped out, "Κλειώ ... Έχετε στείλει μόλις μου φέρουν ... Πώς έκανες ένα τέτοιο τέχνασμα που κανένας άλλος λάμια έχει κάνει ποτέ πριν?"

She understood what he said, having studied greek for years she lost count of. She giggled, "I have no clue...Could you explain to me how you sent me to the afterlife with one touch?"

"Wait, you understand Greek?"

"Well I studied it for a while..."

"Hm...Useful information."

Cleo smiled and asked, "Now...Where were we?"

He grinned and pulled her in once again, not caring that she was 15 minutes late to go home.

**(OUO)/ A/N: Warning, you are now entering the fluffy cute zone! If you aren't here for so much fluff it requires attention before reading, move on otherwise, Continue! 8D Be aware: You WERE warned!**

Cleo left for her house 45 minutes after she was originally supposed to leave. Deuce walked back into his house, his mother asking, "Well? How did it go?"

Deuce commented, "Ohhh it was perfection. For some reason, she sent me flying."

"That always happens on fir-"

"Mom, each kiss is getting better and better. It feels like torture for her to have to leave."

"Still. I don't think you two will last a week. Heck, you don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Don't usually last one day with the same ghoul."

"And how long has she been with me?"

"...6 months."

"Exactly! And we're still going on strong."

Deuce turned on his heel and begun to walk out the door. His mother shook her head and asked, "And where do you think you're going?"

"To buy a basket of apples."

"For?"

"You'll see..."

"Are you going to bake again?"

"Nope! Just wait mom, this will be creative, I swear."

"It better be...Cause' it's 9 at night and who in their right mind would sell apples at this hour?!"

"Scal-Mart. Mom, it's the twenty-first century, remember? Not Ancient Greece."

"Knock it off with that and go buy those apples before I change my mind."

"Fine..."

He closed the door and walked to Scal-mart, picking up a basket of apples. He was walking back, reading on Egyptian culture when he ran into something. He looked up and he had run into the ghoul he was looking for. He smiled and said in a calm voice, "Hey Cleo."

She replied, "Hey, what do you need?"

"Could you follow me for a second?"

"Um...OK I guess?"

He led her to the forest and sat on a stump. He watched her walk in and yelled, "Cleo!"

He tossed her an apple and asked in a sincere yet serious tone, "Θα με παντρευτείς?"

Cleo's eyes lit up as she caught the apple and heard him ask the question that would alter her fate. She walked over and whispered in such an enchanting way that he felt like he was going to heaven, "Ναι, απαιτούν την παρουσία σας όλη την ώρα και κάθε δευτερόλεπτο δεν είστε γύρω, η καρδιά μου λαχταρά για σένα."

He grinned and clutched her close. He asked, "So...When should we begin planning?"

"Now..."

They walked back and planned while they walked. They decided it would best if the event took place in the middle of June. They also planned they'd go to Egypt for a month and then Greece and the rest? The rest was history.

**/(OUO)/ *. ; ' ,**

Deuce stood impatiently waiting on Cleo to walk out of those double doors. He wanted to see what was taking her so long, but that would be going against what she requested. Moments later, the Egyptian princess that had stolen his heart a year and a half before walked through the doors and down the aisle. He watched her long veil trail behind her, black roses clutched in her hands.

He smiled as he heard the preacher start the occasion. Cleo's eyes met his, leaving a large grin on her face. He heard him finally ask if he truly wanted Cleo, in which he replied, not taking his gaze off her, "Yes."

She gave the same reply and nobody objected. Deuce swallowed rather loudly when he remembered he was supposed to kiss Cleo to seal the deal. She tilted her head and whispered, "Deuce, honey, are you going to kiss me or not? If you're nervous about the future, then I think we've got a shot. Are you going to do it or leave me standing here for my whole unlife?"

He finally sighed and replied, "Well, I'm just nervous that the future won't be as planned..."

"Deuce, shut up about nervous, scared and the other emotions we shouldn't fret about and kiss me you hissing cobra!"

She kissed him, yet made it seem as if he kissed her. Cheers of joy rose from their families. He watched her smile and whisper, "Παρακαλώ μου απόψε. Βάλτε σε μια επίδειξη απόψε. Κάντε ό, τι θέλετε, γιατί είμαι τώρα δικός σας. Και είσαι δικός μου να κατανοήσουν ... Αποφασίστε σχετικά με το τι θα πρέπει να κάνουμε απόψε, εντάξει?"

He smiled and replied, "Yes Cleo, I understand. Απόψε θα σας αφήσει επιθυμούν αύριο δεν ήρθε ποτέ."

* * *

**Yayyyyyyyy, I finally used Greek thanks to Google Translate! xD Woo! Anyhow, here are the translations for the fanfiction:(Their in chronological order BTW) **

Κλειώ ... Έχετε στείλει μόλις μου φέρουν ... Πώς έκανες ένα τέτοιο τέχνασμα που κανένας άλλος λάμια έχει κάνει ποτέ πριν?= Cleo ... You just sent me flying ... How did such a trick that no other ghoul has ever done before?

Θα με παντρευτείς?=Will you marry me?

Ναι, απαιτούν την παρουσία σας όλη την ώρα και κάθε δευτερόλεπτο δεν είστε γύρω, η καρδιά μου λαχταρά για σένα=Yes, I require your presence all the time and every second you're not around, my heart yearns for you.

"Παρακαλώ μου απόψε. Βάλτε σε μια επίδειξη απόψε. Κάντε ό, τι θέλετε, γιατί είμαι τώρα δικός σας. Και είσαι δικός μου να κατανοήσουν ... Αποφασίστε σχετικά με το τι θα πρέπει να κάνουμε απόψε, εντάξει?" ="Please me tonight. Put on a show tonight. Do what you want, because I am now yours. And you are mine to understand ... Decide on what we should do tonight, all right?"

"...Απόψε θα σας αφήσει επιθυμούν αύριο δεν ήρθε ποτέ." = "...Tonight will leave you wishing tomorrow never came."

**Oh yes, also, the reason I did this song? Because I was randomly listening to this song and I got the idea. xD Trust me, I have 40+ songs to do for oneshots so there's more LOADS more chapters to come!**


	18. Bad to the Bone

"...I broke a thousand hearts  
Before I met you  
I'll break a thousand more, baby  
Before I am through  
I wanna be yours pretty baby  
Yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey  
That I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone..."

~Bad to The Bone, George Thorogood

* * *

Deuce leaned against a locker, waiting for a new ghoul to pass by who's heart he hasn't broken. He almost gave up until he heard a new pair of shoes walking through the halls. He smiled and thought to himself, '_New blood...New perfume...Another heart to tear to shreds."_

He overheard familiar voices warning his next victim to not walk down that hall. Her innocent voice kept asking what was down the hall that was so bad. The footsteps got closer and closer. One voice asked her why she broke up with Clawd and she answered she lost her feelings for him. He grinned bigger, knowing she was new on the market.

Finally, he saw her appear from the corner. He had to look twice at her to make sure she wasn't a mirage. The ghoul had long, silk-like black hair with brown and pure gold highlights. Her dress was for sure Egyptian from the cream white color and chunky gold necklace. It fell to about mid-thigh, leading him to glance at her shoes. They too were gold.

He had hit the jackpot. The ghoul looked at him as he looked away, trying to act as if didn't care if she was passing by. She even had a crystal birthmark embedded into her skin, as if she was born with it. She stopped right next to him, feeling his jacket. He heard her hum as if she was thinking about speaking to him.

Her finger reached towards his snakehawk. The snakes curled around her finger. She retreated and grinned. He overheard her comment, "Snakes...MAJOR turn on..."

He always had at least one thing ghouls wanted. She asked, "Um, IQ?"

He replied smoothly, "Does it matter?"

"Well yes, I don't want an idiot or someone who's smarter than me!"

"Look, if you don't want your heart broken, you might as well walk off now before I lure you in."

"Nope. I am finding no flaws with you."

"Pfft, so?"

"What's the worst thing you've done in the past week?"

"The worst? Hm...Let's see, I broke 5 hearts, got into detention every day so far, sneaked a couple of boors into my room..."

"So you're pretty much telling me your bad AND a Casanova?"

"Warned you."

"Would you mind if an adorable princess who never got into trouble dated you?"

"Nope, I've broken every ghoul's heart in this town except for yours. Before you answer, thinking about who your talking to."

"Oh! Well, then."

He saw her take a large step around him as if checking him out. She smirked and asked, "My place at eight?"

She didn't sound like she wasn't interested, infact, she sounded _very _interested. He shrugged and answered, "Yeah, sure, whatever. Just don't expect anything fancy. "

"OK. Do you have a form of transportation?"

"Yeah, and I wouldn't mind you riding on the back of it for a quick second."

"Lead the way."

She gripped his arm and was escorted to the parking lot. She saw he meant a motorcycle and a part of her jumped. She quickly commented, "I've never ridden a motorcycle before...Just limos, and hand carried."

He admitted, "Well then, you haven't lived like you should. Here."

He tossed her a helmet and she caught it. She put it on her head and saw he was already starting the engine. She grabbed her scrucchi purse and sat down behind him. He looked at her and looked back forward. She grabbed his waists carefully. He quickly commented, "You might want to grip me as hard as you can."

She gripped his jacket and listened to the engine purr. His foot hit the pedal and they were off. She had never felt so free. Her father told her to avoid peasant boys because they only wanted her money, her power and to take all her belongings away and sell them for profit. Yet, this one was completely different from what her father told.

Minutes later, he parks infront of her house. She smiled oddly at Deuce as if she wanted something. He got confused and asked, "What? Is there something on me or-"

She leaned in and like a dagger, tore his heart apart with one simple kiss. No ghoul had managed to make his heart tear in the manner she did with such elegance, surprise and poise. As soon as she finished, he pulled her back and whispered in her ear, "You my dear have my heart."

She smiled and almost kissed him again until her father called her inside. She lightly pecked his lips and ran inside, leaving Deuce to sit on his motorcycle and wonder...

_'How could a ghoul like that ever leave me wanting more?'_


	19. DoLL

"I love you Forever…

White wings alighted down on this planet…

It must be because

They embraced this world that

I came to life and felt such brilliantly shining pain…

One cold, shut-in and

Lifeless day, I dreamt of touching you for the first time. But you, oblivious to that existing side

of me, bid me farewell. Thousands of moons pass

With the days,

And yet why is watching you in agony all I'm able to do?! And I can't somehow show you these

Intensifying feelings…I fell in love with your candid

Expressions and I

Was so happy on the night you spoke to me, Gears that weren't meant to be, turn in me began to grate,

And as they rotated, I was falling more and more!

I knew it was love

I could never be granted, but I couldn't stop how I felt. There was nothing more frightening to me, in

this world than not spending an eternity without you! The last time

your straying shadow appeared before me…

No way to tell you my heart!

Please at least let me tell you now!

I wouldn't even care if everything got taken away from me, if only I could show you. If only I could cry one tear for you,

in exchange for my immortality! White wings alighted down on this planet,

It must be because they embraced this world that I came to life

and felt such brilliantly shining pain…

No way to tell you my heart…

I love you forever…"

~Doll, Terra. :3

**This song was originally in Japanese but thanks to an epic youtube user, I got the translations! **** If you're reading this, credit goes to you for translations! Anyhow, this song is from DDR Supernova so…Yeah, enjoy the oneshot and I'll try to get Xphere next. And update a little faster. T for language. **

**OUO**

* * *

Cleo slammed her first against her bed. She had broken up with Clawd, but that wasn't the issue. She had learned Deuce was going home and never coming back. They had graduated months ago, yet her heart yearned him. She let a tear slip from her eyes, her lips silently trembled as she glared at his fearbook longingly, "I love you forever…"

She saw a plane taking off, knowing it was Deuce taking off to never return. She knew she'd be alone for eternity, never to truly love anyone as much as she loved him. Her heart sunk to the extent to where she couldn't feel anymore emotions.

She gasped and got an idea. She pulled out her suitcase and stuffed clothes inside, telling the servants to put her luggage in the private jet. She ran downstairs and outside. Her father tried to stop her as soon as he caught on, screaming for her to get back inside.

She ignored and slammed the passenger door on him. She had no clue why but she loved Deuce even though she didn't want to. The more she didn't want to, the more she did. She screamed, "Hurry up and follow that damn plane!"

The servant specializing in planes sighed and started the ignition. Moments later, the plane took off in the direction of her desire. Meanwhile, Deuce couldn't stop thinking about her. Suddenly, he heard a voice scream, "Everyone stop whatever you are doing! This is an attack and we aren't letting anyone move, talk or do a thing in general! Do one thing and I'll shoot damn it! The only thing you can do is ask three questions and that's it!"

Everyone around him froze and immediately went silent. He finally spoke, "Are you after something?"

"We are not, we are going to get revenge from the pain you ascaricans put on us!"

"Soooo where are we going exactly?"

"On top of the ocean and then…We set the bombs off and stop the engine."

"So you're making us either explode or drown?"

"Yes…Your three questions are done! Nobody speak!"

Hours passed, Cleo sat in the copilot's seat, watching the plane going forward. She grumbled, "How far is that plane going?"

The pilot shrugged. She saw an explosion on the right wing. She jumped up and gasped. Without thinking, she ran to the door and grabbed a parachute. She equipped it and jumped out. There was no land in sight and she immediately realized. She was jumping into the middle of the ocean, no land for thousands of miles.

She knew she was eventually going to drown or die a second time from a scrark attack or starvation or something close to that. Deuce's eyes looked down the window and he saw Cleo jumping into the middle of the ocean. He had enough. The plane was falling, the ghoul of his dreams was entering her own grave, he couldn't take the guilt if he survived.

He got up and pushed the attacker off the plane. He immediately jumped plane and did not regret his choice. Moments later, Cleo descended into the water, her parachute being the only thing above water. The attacker slammed the water so hard, he couldn't move a muscle. Moments later, he drowned. Deuce curled into a ball and yelled, "Scannonball!"

He splashed in the water and quickly resurfaced. Meanwhile, Cleo found a small island. She took no risks and quickly reached the island, creating a huge sign that read HELP.

Hours later, she fell asleep under the starry sky. She awoke the next morning and lived each day regularly for a thousand moons, never getting help. She knew Deuce must've been dead by then. One evening was different.

She was sitting on the shore, kicking her feet around in the saltwater gently. Her hair was straight down with almost no knots whatsoever. There were no traces of makeup having been worn recently. The sky was clear of clouds, the only sound being the ocean softly drifting and palm trees swaying.

She looked aimlessly at the ocean, thinking about how far away the closest land was. She couldn't see a thing, only a shadow. Her heart froze. _A shadow. _She hadn't seen a shadow in ages. She stood up and started doing jumping jacks, screaming, "Over here! Help, please!"

Deuce recognized the voice. He swam harder and harder, despite the agonizing pain he was feeling. He had swum to Greece and was trying to break the world record for world's farthest swim without stopping. She saw the shadow getting closer, she continued, despite her arms beginning to tire.

Moments later, she knew who was swimming to her. She smiled and watched as he swam to shore. He felt the soft sand touch his skin, which is when he stopped. He couldn't move a muscle even though he wanted to. Moments later, he felt black hair dangle above his snakes.

A familiar voice asked, "Missed me?"

He smiled and admitted, "Hell yeah. I missed you like you missed everything."

"I missed you the most."

He felt her knees go under his back and her lips lightly slap his. It was the sensation she had longed so many moons for. Her stomach went into knots as it remembered the sensation. He whispered as he pulled her hair behind her ear, "Come with me…Come home. I'll go back if you come with me…Please I just need you. I'll do anything you say Cleo. Hell, I'd even drink a cobra's blood..."

She smiled at him into his eyes –which had contacts in them-. She replied, "Yes…Take me away from this prison. I've been gone for far too long, I need help."

"Let me rest at least."

"Very well, as you wish."

She saw him close his eyes for the first time. She pulled him to shore and joined him. The next morning, he woke up to find her arms around his waist, still dead asleep. He saw something approaching the island. He got up, accidentally waking Cleo up. She saw him jumping up and down, screaming at the top of his lungs.

She saw what he saw and did the exact same thing. She screamed even louder, nearly making Deuce deaf. The object approached the island. Moments later, the ship docked and the hero was a sight for sore eyes. Draculaura climbed down and chimed, "Hey, what's up?"

Cleo growled, "What's up?! WHAT'S UP?! I JUST FOUND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND BEEN STRANDED FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG!"

"OK so Cleo's out of it."

"You think?"

"Just hop in and I'll get you two back to shore…Meanwhile, help Cleo catch up please before she gets to fangry." She sighed as she climbed back in the boat.

Deuce let Cleo aboard first and saw she was waiting for him wearing a bikini which he thought she looked extremely ready to let loose in. Her legs were somehow shaved even though she was gone for a long time with nothing to shave them with. He asked, "How did you shave your legs?"

She replied, "I just formed a rock into a razor and shaved them REALLY carefully."

"And how did you get a linkini?"

"That my dear boy is a loooong story."

Before he could continue, she made him sit down. She sat down in the seat next to him, trying to tan. He thought she looked bored where she was so he asked, "Cleo, are you just tanning out of boredom?"

She lied, "No why?"

"Because I just thought you'd want to be on my lap kissing but whatever you say…"

She got up and sat on his lap and admitted, "Actually, I was lying."

"I knew it. I knew you were lying."

She sighed, "I know, I'm tempting."

"Tempting? Cleo, baby, you are a _sin_."

"Am I? Well then, you're about to go to hell."

She approached his face so fast the chair fell backwards, causing the magazine he was reading to fall on top of them. Draculaura saw the whole thing and somehow told Clawd over the phone, "Yep, their back. Yeah Cleo made the chair fall back. NO-Wait, yeah, yeaaah. Yep, keep the agenda open, we'll probably have a reception to attend at some point. OK, OK get back to work. Love you! See you whe- Oh are you serious?! I know- You've got a point. Yeah, you do guys night while I do ghouls night out. SEE YOU WHEN I GET BACK, BYEEE!"

She hung up the cell phone and looked back at them. They were gone. She smirked and kept driving the boat.


	20. Beer Money

"When the lights go down  
When you're stuck here in this town  
With nowhere to go  
So you escape through the radio  
And you worked all week  
To barely make ends meet  
Well, I gotta a little cash burning holes in my pocket  
Foot on the gas, taking off like a rocket  
So Come on, come on,  
Baby, I'm buying  
I got enough to last us all night and  
You got the kiss that tastes like honey  
And I got a little beer money  
Tonight, Tonight  
Baby, we're drinkin';  
Lets wake the town that never stops sleeping  
You got the kiss that tastes like honey  
And I got a little beer money…"

~Beer Money, Kip Moore

**So this is my first connecting one that actually connects to this fanfiction two-parter(So far) I've got in mind. This occurs BETWEEN the two parts and I'll let you know when it occurs…BTW, it's a rated M two parter. ;) The second part has adult subjects and a whole lot of cursing(cursing is in both.). Just for an FYI.  
**

* * *

Cleo groaned, fiddling with her icoffin's Mp3. Scree$ha, Lady rara, all the latest songs and artists were loaded on her playlist. Yet, none of them fit her mood. None of them made her want to call Deuce into her room from his and goof around. She was bored. She looked at the silver band on her ring finger and scrunched her face, trying not to laugh when she looked up.

Deuce had asked in a rather terribly practiced and played southern accent, "Hey Darlin', you look like you need a trip to the saloon."

But she finally broke. She laughed so hard her stomach started hurting. She looked up and saw Deuce had broken down to the floor, repeating, "Your face…Is so… damn priceless!"

Neither one of them noticed Cleo's icoffin going off. They heard the voicemail, "_Hey Cleo! Clawd wants Deuce to double so we all can go see a movie or whateves you wanna do! He's just nagging me so he can get out of the house and away from the kids-"_

Then Clawd interrupted, "_**Deuce! Dude! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I DON'T CARE IF WE GO FUCKING TANGOING OR TO A LOCAL BAR SO WE CALL ALL GET BUZZED UP! JUST GET ME OUTTA HERE! OH- **_"

Then the voicemail ended. Cleo laughed, "So, you think we should do it?"

Deuce replied, "Nahhh, besides, I've got a better idea."

"Which is?"

"Well, he did sort of mention it."

"What is it?"

"Getting buzzed up."

"Deuce, what the hell?! We've been married for like, a month! I mean, really? Buzzed?"

"Well yeah, we used to do it all the time, remember?"

"That's when we were ignorant, now we know the risks."

"Oh please, it's not like we're-"

"DEUCE. NO."

He saw her fold her arms and sit on her calf muscles. He knew she was serious but it was probably because she had no money left. He chuckled, "Oh come on baby, I'm buying! Besides, I know your favorite thing to do is get buzzed and drunk on me!"

"Not anymore Deuce!"

"Well then what is it? Huh?"

"…Um…"

She was clueless. She was losing. Even though she was out of that stage and all, she still hated losing and being number two. Even if Deuce was playing around, she still hated being at the bottom or close. She bit her lip and shook her head. She replied, "I'm still not doing it."

"Why? Come on Cleo, tell me."

"Nope! I'm not telling you!"

"Does someone need to be forced to say it?"

"Deuce, stop."

"I'm telling youu, I'll get to that point!"

"No, I don't want to-"

"C'mon, I'm your damn husband; shouldn't I know everything in your head?"

"You should know almost everything. Some things should be kept to myself and myself only."

"You're not cheating on me are you? WHO IS THIS OTHER MAN?!"

"I'm not! I-"

"Then tell me!"

He knew he was pissing her off. Rather badly. OK, so she wasn't having an affair, which was a good thing to learn. She finally popped, "You know what! I'm going to Frankie's! She doesn't give a fuck on why I don't want to get buzzed!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the bed. He sighed, "Alright, so you don't want to get buzzed! OK, I get it! Your mad about something that involves it. We'll just invite Clawd and Draculaura over and just chill. Does _that _sound better?"

"A little. I just don't want anyone over."

"Soo you want it to be me and you?"

"Yes! I mean, for the past month we've been occupied! Whether if it's with the restaurant, appointments, travel, or others busting in on our "us" time… If you get what I'm hinting at."

"Yeah I get it."

"Actually, we did run out of scoors light and grapes earlier so I suppose we could run out and pick some up."

He laughed, "Cleo, honey, sometimes you make no sense! One minute you get pissed about getting buzzed, the next you want sceer like we breathe."

"I know. Isn't that why you love me?"

"I have no clue why I love you; I just love you like you look flawless every single day."

Cleo smiled and asked, "Are we going or what?"

"Pfft, Yeah. Got your wallet?"

"Yeah…Why wouldn't I?"

They walked out the door and forgot the grapes and went straight to the local scar.


	21. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

"I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

~We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, Taylor Swift

**Whoever requested this I am SO sorry it's this late, I forgot about it and sorry if it's sort of sloppy I just had to get it done! xO Sorry if anyone else's request is late, I find so many songs to do it's so crazy so I apologize in advance if I do this again. :P**

* * *

Deuce growled, "FINE! WE'RE FINISHED!"

Cleo screamed, "GOOD! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

He stormed away from his now ex –again- and slammed the door shut. She flung herself onto the sofa and mumbled to herself, "I'm wasting time. I've had him millions of times, yet he's always back. You know what? We're done. For good."

Moments later, she broke into tears. She whined, "WHAT AM I SAYING? WHY DO I WANT HIM BACK SO BADLY? THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN AGAIN!"

He was driving on the interstate. He saw her picture on the dashboard and the small red box sitting on it. The more he looked, the longer he wanted to run back up the stairs and beg for forgiveness. But he knew that was all he could do and she'd say no.

The light turned red. The red reminded him of her blood red lip stick that she'd always stain on his face. The sky was bright as her eyes. He could relate any color and anything to her. It started to annoy him like crazy. He growled, slamming the back of his head into the car seat, "Why? Just…Why? Can't love leave me alone?"

About halfway to the airport, he had enough of it. He turned at the next light and drove back, spending over two hours just to go have his heart broken by her saying "no" and telling him if he wanted her he should've kept her. But hey, it was worth a shot, right?

Finally, he caught her right as she was getting ready to go to bed. She was even wearing her pajamas and everything. He knocked on the door and thought to himself, "_Please let me back…Please."_

She opened and tried her best to hold back the begging. She jerked her head and asked, "What do you want?"

He sighed, "I want you back…Badly."

"I don't know…I think one of your cousins called me up and asked me if I was free on Friday…"

"Come on Cleo! Your vital to my existence!"

"Am I that important? If I was, then why did you dump me?"

"Cause'…"

"Exactly." She answered as her heart sank.

"Cause' I was being a total idiot and your right, I'm wrong."

She raised her eyebrows as if she was debating something. Cleo then continued, "And?"

He sighed, "And I should've thought more."

"AND?"

"And I should've not asked about your color choice."

"And…?"

"What more do you wan-"

"AND?!"

"And I apologize for my behavior."

He saw her smile. It might've been simple to anyone else, but to him? It was the key to knowing she was happy. She finally announced, "Alright, your forgiven and we are now a couple again…Under one condition."

"Anything."

"If you break up with me one more time and want me back, you have to give me a two hour essay on why I should let you back into my love life."

"Got it!" He chimed.

She took his hand and led him back in.

"Besides, I've been missing you too."

She closed the door, leaving a do not disturb sign in case someone came in.


	22. Long Hot Summer

"I can't sleep, ain't no sleep a-coming I'm just lying here

thinking 'bout you I'm in deep, falling deep into the picture

In my mind of everything we're gonna do  
Over at the lake and down by the river

You can feel it start to rise Wanna jump in my car, go wherever

you are 'Cause I need you by my side

It's gonna be a long, hot summer,

we should be together

With your feet up on the dashboard now Singing along with the radio,

it's such a beautiful sound..."

~Long Hot Summer, Keith Urban

**I checked out his album "Get Closer" along with Sugarland's "The Incredible Machine"(This one was for "Stuck Like Glue") so prepare for me to also put up "Stuck Like Glue" and "Put you in a song". xD I want to do Love Story by Taylor Swift but I keep finding new songs! xD Ah so I'll have a ton of chappies by the time this collection is done.  
**

* * *

Deuce flipped over on his king sized mattress wadding up his blankets in the process. He couldn't sleep at all, thinking about what he was going to do with Cleo over the summer. Sure he'd skip the annual family reunion in Screece but he wanted to spend every given moment with her. He looked at his icoffin that was glowing with the message:

_1 new message _

He tapped "View" and saw it was oddly enough from Cleo. It was odd because usually she would be asleep at 1 in the morning and if he called or texted...Well, he'd be in the doghouse for disrupting her unnecessary "beauty sleep". He didn't get why _she _needed that, in his opinion, she was gorgeous enough even without her hair done up and makeup on. She messaged him:

_"Are you awake?"_

He replied:

_"Yes...Why?"_

_"Can't sleep."_

_"Wow, that makes two of us. :P"_

_"Seriously? I didn't wake you up?!"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Damn it. I mean, Um..."_

The conversation went on for about a half hour. Even when he was barely awake he wanted to "borrow" his mother's car, pick Cleo up and take her down to the lake for a bit of a morning "exercise" -if she was tired enough to not care-. But on the way, he wanted to change it to their favorite station and listen to Cleo carelessly singing the songs off key. And the way she said his name in the middle of the day? It just screamed to him "Come on stars, get your ass out and about!"

The only way she met him was when he was skateboarding on the sidewalk and she decided to say, "Hey."

He smiled and replied, "Hey."

"So listen here. I've seen you around town once or twice."

"Yeah I just got here."

"Anyhow, I find you...Totes attractive and..."

"Was wondering if perhaps you could score a date with me?"

"Exactly!"

The gears in his head were spinning faster than when he cooks -which took a ton of effort considering it was something he did a lot but never told to a dead or living soul- and he could tell she was going to be around for a while...Hopefully. Everyday since their first date he's wanted to be wherever she is and his limit -if it was his choice that is-is a heartbeat away, nothing more or less.

Deuce even wanted to see her tan in the sun for the first time, and he didn't mean just in her casual attire. He meant in her bikini ready to rock his world and wanted to know what it took to get her brilliant smile on her face. He texted her finally:

"_Wanna go to the lake for a late night -or VERY early morning- swim?"_

Meanwhile on the other line, Cleo awoke from his very late text. She growled and fumbled with her phone, muttering, "This had better be some damn important shit or I'm going to smack whoever just texted me in a few hours..."

She looked at the text and debated in her head for a few moments whether or not she wanted to have to risk of getting caught -and getting lectured on royal behavior- by her father. She shrugged and replied minutes later:

"_Aw hell, why not? Meet me out in the royal gardens in ten, OK Deucey?"_

He let out a sigh and replied:

"_Cleo, you know you shouldn't call me Deucey. Also, don't be surprised if I get you wet. ;)_"

She threw on a robe and silently tiptoed down the regal golden staircase, making sure she wasn't waking up her sister or father. Minutes later, a tall, musculent figure could be seen waiting for her in the gardens. Deuce could see her slim, curvey figure sprinting right his way. He grinned and moments later, picked her up. Cleo smiled and giggled at him, commanding in a comfortable and unusually soft voice, "Take me wherever you need to."

He grinned and answered, "Gladly."

He let her barefeet slip onto the freezing sidewalk. Even though it was summertime, the nights were still scary cold, which is why Cleo had Deuce's arm around her, holding her as close as physically possible the whole way there. After about a half hour of walking, they arrived at the lake. She slipped her big toe into the water and quickly retreated it, twitching at how cold it was.

He grinned and asked, "Are you...Chicken to go in?"

"Me? No."

"Then jump."

She looked down and remembered how cold it was. She answered, "No."

He clenched his fists and put them on his waists, swinging his arms back and forth and making chicken noises really loudly.

"Deuce, shut up, we'll be busted if you keep going!"

"_BAWK_! Chicken! Miss de Nile is too scared of a little water!"

"Am not!"

"_BAWK BAWWWKKK_! _Chicken_!"

She pushed him in as soon as he broke down laughing, leaving him to scream when she finally had enough. Moments later, he resurfaced, tilting his head and continued in a mocking voice, "Chicken. You are so chicken, why am I even dating you if your so damn chicken?"

"I am not chicken!"

"Oh really? Why are you scared of the dark? And of spiders?"

"If I locked you in a sarcophagus IN a trapped pyramid for 5000 years, would you be scared of them?"

"Still, your scared to get wet?"

"I don't want daddy to find out about this!"

"Then get wet, dry off and bam, no problem. It's like it NEVER happened."

"Are you SURE you don't want to go-"

"Are you coming in here or what? The water's PERFECTLY fine..." He lied.

"O-OK..." She sighed as she slowly tried to bring herself to do it.

But like before, she retreated and whined, "I can't-"

Deuce laughed, "Oh yes you can."

She felt a sudden push on her back, causing her to fall chest first into the water. She also let out a tiny squeal when he jumped in and caused a rather large splash, some of it landing on her. She continued whining, "Deucey, it's too cold!"

"Relax, things will heat up in just a second..." He replied as he brushed her wet hair to the side of her head, tucking it behind her ears so he could see how shiny her eyes could get in the moonlight. Turns out, they could sparkle like sparkling cider that was left out in the sun. She pouted and asked, "Why not right now? It's colder than you think!"

"That's because your from land of the heatwaves..." He joked.

"Still! Warm me up, please?"

"Fine..."

He swam next to her and had her take off her robe and attire -except for a stray bandage so she doesn't turn to dust-. He threw off his clothes and put them on a branch. She sighed, "Oh no..."

"Oh yes."

"Deuc-"

He stopped her with a kiss, leaving her eyes wide open. She felt a tiny bit warmer, but still not enough. She moaned in an attempt to breathe and see if she'd warm up a bit. A few hours later the sun silently rose, telling them that the fun and games were over and they had to leave before their parents found out about their recent late night makeouts.

Cleo sighed as she put her clothes back on. She kept repeating to herself she only had a few weeks until she was old enough to escape the hell she had to call home ever since her mother brought her into the pit of despair 17 -in mummy years- ago. A few weeks until she could kiss Deuce as often as she desired without anyone complaining. Deuce was counting down to those days -and it wasn't just because he had a diamond ring sitting in his truck to give to her for their 2 year anniversary- but her birthday would be the day he could save her from her damned fate.

She kissed him one last time before he threw on his shirt and sadly took her home. She slowly stepped out of the Ford and looked at him one more time. He smiled at her, she smiled back.

_"Damn, she looks so cute with those few loose strands of hair blowing in her face with that smile..._" He thought to himself as he watched her quickly run into the house, quiet as a mouse.

She sighed and quickly ran up the stairs to her bedroom, leaping into her bed to act as if she never left. Deuce, however, wasn't as lucky. He parked the car in the driveway and ran inside, only to find his mother standing at the table, still wearing her robe and cup of clawffee untouched. Before he could lie, she asked, "Where were you? And you better tell the truth!"

He sighed, "I was out..."

"Where?"

"At the lake, I couldn't sleep."

"So you were at the lake for 8 or 9 hours because you couldn't sleep when you usually sleep as hard as a rock?"

"Yeah..."

"Deuce, were you out with Cleo again?"

"No."

"I can tell your lying."

"How?"  
"You've got red lip gloss on your left cheek, fresh in fact."

"OK, you got me. I was with Cleo. She couldn't sleep though and she wanted me to go with her there!"

"Did she get permission?"

"Mom, she's 18 in a few weeks. She shouldn't need permission."

"She's still a minor so yes she does. DID she get permission?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, so if I called Ramses and asked him about it, he'd say it was OK?"

"OK I'm lying about that too."

"So you _both _snuck out in the middle of the night for a late night dip?"

"Yeah..."

"Your grounded."

"Are you serious?! Mom, I'm 18! I'm only waiting on Cleo to turn 18 then I'm out of here!"

"You've done this twice now!"

"Mom! Really!"

"I'm not letting you off the hook. Really, I'm not."

"How long?"

"Keep going and it'll be a month."

"Her birthday is in 2 weeks!"

"Exactly."

"I'm done."

Before she could continue, he stormed up to his bedroom. He didn't care if it was for a thousand years, he'd get out of there with Cleo, grounded or not. He threw off his shades and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep so he'd have a slight chance of forgetting it. He was a light sleeper, so about a half hour later, he heard footsteps approach his bedroom and something sit on his mattress. A voice lightly whispered, "Your so cute when your asleep..."

Deuce grabbed the shades off the floor and put them on, opening his eyes. Surprisingly, Cleo was there. He sighed, "You got me in trouble."

She giggled, "Did I? Sorry if I'm such a temptation..."

"Your fine. So why are you here and how did you get past my pissed off mother?"

"It was easy, she already went to bed so I only had to walk up here."

"Well you lucked out."

"You know...You can buy some place, move there and take me with you..."

"Your not 18 yet though...You need a legal gua-"

"Who said it had to be a parent?"

"Oh no Cleo, we can't..."

"Yes, we can. Get your lazy butt off the bed and start packing."

"No."

"OK..."

"What are you doing?" He asked as she walked over to the door and locked it.

She grinned and replied, "I'm getting you out."

"No-"

"Deuce, I can't take 2 more weeks of hell. I just can't!"

"Too bad-"

"Please Deucey? For me?" She begged as she batted her eyelashes.

"Ohh fine. Get my suitcase."

"Yay!" She chimed as she ran to his closet.

She pulled out his Slice Gear Suitcase and started stuffing his clothes in. He slowly rose and after hours of sweating and complaining -most made by Cleo-, they finished. He sighed, "So, what now?"

"Now we go to the apartment I chose for us."

"What?"

"I preplanned this."

"How far in advance?"

"About a month."

The gorgon groaned and carried it all to the bed of his truck -cause a certain princess claimed she was too tired to work any harder when he was already doing most of it-. By the time Cleo was in the truck, Deuce was sweating like he'd just run a marathon for the first time without any practice to start with. He started the ignition and drove to the apartment -with the directions Cleo was giving him-.

Minutes later, she lead him to the apartment. He opened the door and saw it was already furnished with gray and white furniture, the only actual color was her -and his- priceless family heirlooms. He dragged himself down the hall and found their bedroom, which before Cleo could say a thing, he fell on the bed and was instantly asleep. She grinned and joined him.

He sensed her presence and let her crawl under his arm, feeling her small, fragile body rub up against his. A smile streaked across his face, bringing her comfort. Moments later, both of them were asleep, happy that all was well.


End file.
